And then you kiss me
by Alejandra.a
Summary: Siempre supo que sus sentimientos le pertenencian, siempre supo que no le daría su corazón a nadie mas. Él la había atrapado con su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes y ese cabello turquesa.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, como ya saben, ninguno de estos personajes son míos son propiedad de la señora JK. Rowling, Excepto aquellos que salgan de mi loca imaginación. Dejando claro esto les cuento lo siguiente: Esta historia se me ocurrió hace algunas semanas luego de obsesionarme prácticamente con el personaje de Teddy Lupin y la señorita Lily Luna Potter, me pareció genial unirlos y pues aquí el resultado. Les dejo el primer capitulo a ver si continuo con esta idea.

Capitulo Nº 1

_" Turquesa "_

Era un día caluroso de verano y la "pequeña" Lily Potter descansaba a la orilla del lago bajo un árbol. Una brisa calida golpeaba su piel, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos observando los retazos de cielo azul que podían verse a través del espeso follaje de aquel sauce. El agua cristalina del lago invitaba a adentrarse y así aplacar un poco el calor que hacia hervir la tierra reseca, pero Lily no tenia intención de adentrarse en las aguas cristalinas, no, ella podía pasarse todo el día bajo aquel sauce, viendo los retazos de cielo, haciendo divagar su mente en revoltosas ideas, recuerdos, pensamientos…_Turquesa._

La pequeña Lily Luna, como decía su querido tío Ron ya no era tan pequeña, acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años hace unos pocos días y acababa de entrar en la academia de Aurores aun cuando su madre y abuela plantaron el grito en el cielo y en la casa de los Potter y los Weasley se hizo un caos total. Resultaba ser que aunque contaba con el apoyo de su padre, el jefe de los Aurores, el gran Harry Potter, su madre, abuela y tías no querían que corriera ningún riesgo, cosa que la molestaba profundamente pues su padre le había relatado muchas historias donde su madre era mas valiente incluso que él y sus tíos Weasley's juntos. Estaba bastante harta de que su madre la tratara como una princesita a la que no podían tocarla ni con el pétalo de una rosa, pero a fin de cuentas la entendía.

Suspiró largamente, en unas semanas comenzarían sus clases en la academia y cada noche tenia que recibir la constante rabieta de su madre, las discusiones de su padre con la familia, el campo de batalla entre sus tíos y sus esposas. Se removió un poco y observo un pequeño pajarillo de color verde intenso que se posaba en una ramita del árbol.

Ya debía ser medio día, el sol estaba justo en la cumbre del cielo y se filtraba por las hojas dándole justo en la cara. Se incorporó y avanzó unos cuantos pasos al lago y se sumergió en sus aguas que la refrescaron completamente, nadó hasta la otra orilla y saliendo totalmente empapada caminó descalza por el reseco césped que le llegaba a las rodillas. A lo lejos diviso la alta estructura de la Madriguera, tan chueca e inestable que parecía venirse abajo en el momento menos inesperado, pero todos los que la conocían sabían de ante mano que eso no pasaría. El sol abrazante le golpeaba la coronilla de la cabeza así que apuró el paso y en unos minutos estuvo saltando la verja de madera, corriendo entre los gnomos que la acechaban para pisar sus delicados pies y entrando en la cocina recibiendo un grito de disgusto de su abuela por empapar el piso y una reprimenda de su madre por venir tan mojada.

-¡Lily! Cámbiate esa ropa-le dijo enojada.

-Ya mamá, hace un calor del demonio necesitaba refrescarme-le dijo ceñuda. Su madre la miró molesta, Molly saltó con una carcajada.

-¿De que te ríes?-le espetó una Ginny Potter bastante molesta.

Es que si alguien pudiera vernos diría que esta historia esta mas que repetida-le dijo apuntando a su nieta y su hija.- me acuerdo que decías lo mismo cuando eras de la edad de Lily e ibas al estanque a mojarte, en realidad Lily es tu replica y tu la mía.

-¡Ay abuela!-se quejó Lily y su madre se puso roja de enojada.

-¿Te molesta tanto ser parecida a mi Lily Luna Potter?- le dijo perdiendo los estribos. Lily suspiró rendida, de un tiempo a esta parte, mas bien desde hace unos cuantos meses cuando su madre se enteró de que quería estudiar para Auror que tenían peleas constantes por cualquier cosa que ella dijese.

-¡Que cosas dices mama!- y corrió a besarla en la mejilla, su abuela seguía riendo y Ginny continua con el entrecejo arrugado. Así las encontró Harry que entraba en la Madriguera quitándose la capa y sentándose rendido en una silla.

-¡Harry querido!-saludo Molly que haciendo una fluorita con la varita hizo aparecer un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza bien frío y se lo tendía a su "yerno preferido", como solía decir, claro que era el único que tenia.

-Gracias Molly-dijo Harry que se tomaba de un trago la mitad del vaso. Su esposa lo miraba un tanto enojada y Harry chistó la lengua.- ¿qué pasa amor?

-¡¿Cómo que qué Potter?-le espetó y Lily se sentó al lado de su padre, ahora venia la discusión diaria de la hora de almuerzo.

-¿Sigues con lo mismo Ginny?-preguntó el morocho revolviéndose el pelo azabache que ya tenia unas cuantas canas. Su esposa se paro de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro con las manos en la cadera, una replica perfecta de la Molly Weasley de hace algunos años.

-¡Mira Potter! ¡No estoy de acuerdo a que expongas a tu hija a magos tenebrosos, a peligros que conoces tan bien y que pueden hacerle daño!-dijo mirándolo enojada, Lily suspiró apoyando su codo en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano.- ¡¿que tal si le pasa algo? ¿Y si le llega un _Avada Kedavra__?_! ¡Por Merlín Harry!

-¡No digas eso hija!- chilló Molly en un gritito tomándose el pecho con las manos. Harry suspiró y miró a Lily que parecía absorta en comer un pedazo de tarta que su abuela Molly le había servido.

-Ginny, no puedo creer que todos los días tengamos la misma discusión- comenzó Harry tranquilamente, mientras tomaba jugo, cosa que hizo estallar a la pelirroja.

-¡A no Potter! ¡Si tu no te preocupas por el bienestar de nuestra hija pues vete yendo de mi lado! ¡Toma tus cosas vete de la casa no quiero verte! ¡eres un inconciente- le dijo en un tono de voz bastante alto quitándole el vaso de jugo.

-¡Ya basta Ginny, a la edad de Lily y aun mas pequeña andabas deseosa de enfrentarte a cuanto _Mortífago_se te pasaba por delante y si Lily es feliz siendo Auror yo no me opongo, es totalmente compétete, es la versión tuya de hace unos años! Esto se termina aquí, Lily entrara a la academia porque sus pruebas fueron sobresalientes-le dijo enojado y Lily se incorporó impresionada, su padre casi nunca se enojaba y Ginny bufó molesta- ya basta con esto de que saldrá herida, tú a los 14 ya andabas dentro del Ministerio combatiendo hechizos; y no es que no me preocupe por mi pequeña-dijo mirando con cariño a su hija menor- Lily será Auror si ella lo desea y contará con mi apoyo y el tuyo.

-¡Pero Harry!-seguía Ginny histérica, Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y este la miró con cariño.

-Mamá, yo no hago esto para hacerte enojar-le dijo Lily, Ginny la miró- me apasiona la idea de ser Auror, ¿acaso a ti no te apasionaba jugar al _Quidditch_? Y no te importaba salir herida, caerte de la escoba.

-Pero hija… si a ti te pasara algo yo me muero- le decía Ginny que se sentaba a su lado. Molly negaba con la cabeza, su hija era igual a ella y Lily le hacia pasar los mismos miedos que Ginny le hizo pasar con cada decisión y que ella Molly Weasley le hizo pasar a su madre, al parecer era tradición de las pelirrojas tomar el camino arriesgado

-Lo se mamá, pero no quiero hacer nada mas, quiero ser como papá quiero cuidar a mi familia y al mundo mágico- le dijo, Ginny la abrazo fuerte y Lily sonrió.- y también quiero ser como tú, como esa "Ginny" que los hacia pasar susto a todos pero por una buena causa, esta en mis venas.

-¡Ay princesa!, solo prométeme que te cuidarás y tú Potter cuidaras de ella- le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de rencor a su esposo, Harry rodó los ojos- Porque si a mi niña le llegase a pasar alg...

-¡¿Quien quiere pastel?-dijo Molly para cerrar la discusión ya que su hija podía seguir con la rabieta contra su esposo. Su nieta y su yerno saltaron complacidos y Ginny sonrió, era normal, ella temía por su hija, no quería que nada malo le ocurriese…al fin después de tantos años supo como se sentía su madre cada ves que ella hacia una locura por proteger a los suyos, pero ya no había caso, apoyaría a su hija como ella hubiese querido que su madre la apoyase desde el principio.

-Entre Lily y Harry casi terminaron el pastel mientras Molly y Ginny terminaban en el almuerzo y sus tíos y primos iban apareciendo y llenando la casa de de alegría y regaños.

-¿Donde esta mi pequeña Lily Luna?-preguntó su tío Ron. Lily se paro a saludarlo. Tenía cierto favoritismo hacia su tío Ron. El pelirrojo la recibió con un abrazo y le entrego un sobrecito de color escarlata con letras brillantes que rezaban _"REY WEASLEY"._

-¿Qué es tío?-preguntó Lily con un brillito de travesura en los ojos. Su tío se le acercó al oído.

El ultimo invento de George, lo saque para ti-le dijo, ella sonrió. Su tío Ron o mas bien su padrino Ron siempre la consentía y le traía demasiados regalos- Creo que es uno de los mejores inventos luego de la capa invisible, solo te lo esparces encima y te desaparecerás por unos minutos, ¡es perfecto para escuchar lo que no debes! Escóndelo bien que no te vea tu madre o tu tía Hermione.

-¡Oh Tío! Te encanta meterme en problemas- le dijo ella fingiendo angustia, Ron rió de buena gana y juntos salieron al jardín donde ya estaban puestas las mesas para el almuerzo eran unas cinco mesas juntas, iría toda la familia al almuerzo dominical.

Luego de aquel gran banquete preparado por su madre y abuela los hombres se apartaron a tomarse unas cervezas de mantequilla bien frías y las mujeres a copuchar en la cocina mientras limpiaban todo. Lily solo se sentó bajo un naranjo a observar a sus primos mas pequeños y a sus hermanos que les enseñaban a volar en escoba a los gemelos, los hijos mas pequeños de Percy que resultaban ser tan revoltosos como George y Fred según decían todos. A los segundo llegó su prima Rose.

-Hola Lily-saludó esta que era dos año mayor que ella.

-¡Hola Rossi!-saludó Lily, siempre se había llevado bien con Rose, eran amigas muy intimas y junto con Albus y Hugo formaban el cuarteto de la destrucción cuando eran mas pequeños.

-Al parecer tu madre esta mas relajada con lo de tu entrada a la Academia, la acabo de escuchar hablando con mi madre de lo linda que te verás con el traje negro-le comentó con la vista fija en Albus y james que cuchicheaban algo.

-Si, ya me estaba desesperando pero la comprendo-dijo Lily, su prima asintió- ¿Cómo va todo en el Ministerio?

Muy bien, claro que cada día tengo mas trabajo, ser la ayudante del Ministro y la novia de un Malfoy no me da tiempo de nada- ambas rieron. Rose llevaba casi un año y medio en el ministerio y ya era la ayudante de _Kingsley Shacklebolt_el ministro que mas años llevaba dirigiendo el mundo mágico, pero de una forma espectacular que lo llevaban a ser reelegido nuevamente por tercera elección consecutiva y también era la novia de Scorpius Malfoy cosa que irritaba aun a su tío Ron y a la mayoría de los Weasley, pero contaba con su apoyo de todas formas.

Ya entrada la tarde la mayoría de sus tíos y primos se habían ido. Incluso sus hermanos que se encontraban ocupadísimos: James con los entrenamientos de _Quidditch_, Albus con la escuela de profesores, resultaba ser que Albus quiso seguir los pasos del arte de crear pociones y la enseñanza. Solo quedaban en casa su abuelo Arthur, su abuelita Molly y su prima Rose. Sus padres se habían ido hace unos minutos a pasar tiempo de pareja que les hacia bastante falta ya que su padre se había pasado de misión en misión y su madre de entrevista en entrevista en distintos países donde se llevaban a cabo las eliminatorias del Quidditch para el mundial próximo.

-¿Un té queridas?- ofreció Molly, sus nietas asintieron y Molly salió a la cocina. Ya el sol apenas se veía tras las colinas y la tarde se hacia fresca.

¿Cuando comienzas tus clases en la academia Lunita?-preguntó su abuelo que leía unos pergaminos.

-En tres semanas abuelito, tengo que hacerme mis exámenes médicos mañana y si todo va bien comienzo el primero de Septiembre- respondió Lily que movía una pieza del ajedrez mágico no obteniendo resultado pues Rose la hizo estallar inmediatamente, al parecer su querida prima había sacado la habilidad de su padre en el ajedrez mágico.

¿Y tu Rossi tienes descanso con el trabajólico de Kingsley? ¿o tengo que ir al Ministerio a retarlo para que deje en paz a mi querida nieta?-preguntó con una sonrisa. Rose miro sonriente a su casi calvo abuelo y sus ojos azules le sonrieron, Rose siempre pensó que su abuelo y su padre eran iguales aunque este último lo negase.

-¡Hay abuelo como serás! No puedes ir al Ministerio a enfrentarte al Ministro de Magia- le dijo con una risita. Y claro que podía, el Ministro y su abuelo, eran amigos desde hace muchos años, eso lo sabía todo el mundo y se solía verlos juntos por los pasillos del Ministerio o almorzando en algún restauran del Callejón Diagon.

-Aquí tienen queridas-les dijo su abuela entregándoles el té y quitándole los pergaminos a su esposo.- ya basta de trabajo Arthur, estoy segura que las relaciones exteriores del Ministerio pueden esperar, ahora tú y yo iremos a dar un paseo.

Sus nietas sonrieron y se miraron gustosas, siempre habían hablado de cómo se amaban sus abuelitos después de tantos años juntos y de cuantos les gustaría poder tener una relación así con sus esposos si es que los llegasen a tener. Ambos salieron de la casa dándoles un beso a cada una, prometieron volver pronto, pero ambas sabían que no llegarían hasta bien entrada la noche.

¡Te gané!-dijo triunfante Rose. Lily suspiró.

-Siempre lo haces-le dijo terminando su té y recostándose en el piso, su prima hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron un rato calladas viendo oscurecerse la estancia, mirando el techo hasta que Rose preguntó lo que Lily esperaba.

-¿No sabes nada de él aun?-preguntó, Lily negó y Rose suspiró- ¿nunca le dirás lo que sientes?

-Si supiera que me corresponde Rose… pero él no ve a nadie mas que Victoire-le dijo un tanto deprimida.

¡Pero nuestra prima no esta enamorada de él!- le dijo insistente. Lily volvió a suspirar. Su prima se equivocaba. Sintió que su pecho se contraía.

-Él siempre me ha visto como su hermana pequeña Rose, ya van meses que no lo veo, solo recibí su carta felicitándome por mi entrada en la academia de Aurores- le dijo tristemente.

-¡Pero Lily! ¡Dios santo cuando piensas decirle a Ted…

-¿Hay alguien en casa?-preguntó una voz que hizo saltar el corazón de Lily, ambas se incorporaron y miraron hacia el ventanal de la sala, ahí parado con una gran sonrisa estaba un muchacho de cabello color arena y ojos color miel, Lily salio a su encuentro y se colgó de su cuerpo abrazándolo, miles de hormiguitas recorrieron su piel y un aroma que jamás olvidaba la envolvió. Era Teddy, su Teddy.

Inmediatamente se soltó y le dio un leve empujón, lo miró ceñuda y cruzo sus brazos. El joven Lupin la miró extrañado de su reacción, hasta que cayó en cuenta. Lily comenzó a mover el pie esperando. Teddy rodó los ojos la abrazó fuertemente.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PESADILLA!-le dijo haciéndole cosquillas. Ella soltó una risita complacida- siento no haberte felicitado cuando correspondía, pero no podía enviar ningún tipo de mensaje.

-Lo se, lo se-dijo la pelirroja y lo miró a los ojos, esos que siempre la hacían volar. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse.

-Claro, claro y a la pobre Rose nada de abrazos-dijo de pronto su prima mas que nada para traer a Lily a la tierra. Teddy se acercó a saludarla y dándole un abrazo cariñoso le revolvió el cabello- ¡Ey deja mi bella cabellera!

-¡Me gusta ese nuevo corte Rossy!- le dijo el chico, Rose hizo una mueca chistosa- ¿donde están Molly y Arthur?, mi padrino dijo que estarían aquí.

-Salieron a caminar-respondió Rose que se calzaba las zapatillas y buscaba su varita en la mesilla.

¿Fuiste a casa?-preguntó Lily a la cual el corazón no podía ir mas rápido. Teddy asintió.

-Si y bueno tuve que soportar ver la "escena"-dijo y Lily cerró los ojos como si fuese algo repugnante.

-¿Qué es la "escena"?-pregunto la castaña.

-¡Mis padres besándose en el sillón como si tuviesen quince años y el mundo se acabase en unas horas!-dijo Lily y los tres soltaron una risotada. la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada a su prima que buscaba los polvos flu- ¿qué haces?

-Voy a mi departamento, tengo un informe que no he terminado y mañana tengo miles de asuntos, necesito dormir-dijo rápidamente, pero Lily sabia que mentía. Teddy se despidió de un beso en la mejilla y se dejo caer en el sofá. Rose le dirigió una mirada sugestiva a su prima y desapareció en un mar de llamas verdes. Lily bufó y se dio vuelta.

-Esta rara ¿no?-acotó Teddy, Lily se encogió de hombros y el muchacho se le quedo viendo, la pelirroja estaba mucho mas grande, hace meses que no se veían debido a su trabajo, parecía tener el cabello mas rojo y largo, mas pecas en su carita y sus ojos chocolate brillaban como siempre…

-¿Qué me ves?-le dijo sentándose junto a él. Teddy no dijo nada.-¿ Teddy?

-¡Qué estas cada día mas grande! Quizá a cuantos imbéciles debes tener babeando- le dijo serio, Lily se rió de buena gana- ¿qué?

-Te pareces a James y Albus- le dijo dándole un leve codazo en las costillas a lo que el chico reacciono haciéndole cosquillas en el estomago, había extrañado a la pelirroja.

-¡Ya Teddy… me…. V…vas a matar!- le decía, pero Teddy reía de ella y el pelo cambiaba de color a un morado brillante.

-A no pequeña, te aguantas- y siguió con su tarea de hacerla reír, así los sorprendió el ruido de una llamarada y una chica de cabello largo y platinado de grandes ojos azules, una veela de ensueño.

-¡Victoire!- exclamó Teddy que se levantó a saludar a la rubia, esta lo recibió con un abrazo cariñoso y el color de pelo de Teddy cambió a rojo. Lily se escabullo a la cocina, no quería ver esa escena.

-Tanto tiempo Teddy-dijo esta un poco incomoda, se acordaba de la última vez que vio al chico, se habían besado y habían dejado una conversación a medias. Teddy la observó, estaba tan deslumbrante como siempre.

-Si… bastante-dijo el muchacho. Ambos se quedaron viendo y de pronto entraron por la cocina los señores Weasley.

-¡Teddy cariño!-dijo Molly que se le acercó lo apreto fuerte y le miró de arriba abajo-¡ te tienen sin comer ¡! Estas tan delgadoo!. Tendrás que hablar en el ministerio Arthur, no pueden tenerlo sin comer.

-Molly querida, si se alimentan, la cosa es que no se de que, tu sabes… Departamento de Misterios, ¿porque no le preparas algo?-le dijo a su esposa para darle en la razón y que dejase a ese pobre muchacho. Teddy le agradeció con los ojos y Victoire sonrió, su abuela encontraba a cualquiera demasiado delgado y mal alimentado.

-¿Se te olvido algo querida?-pregunto Molly al ver a su nieta en casa a esas horas. Victoire afirmo con la cabeza.

-¡Si! Unos papeles sin ellos no puedo irme a Egipto-dijo, Teddy se le quedó viendo sorprendido.

-¿A Egipto?-preguntó, la rubia asintió.

-Haré una pasantía, me voy mañana-declaró la chica, a Teddy le cambió el rostro.- son solo unos meses.

-Oh…-sólo dijo y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Lily no estaba- ¿y Lily?

-La topamos al llegar dijo algo de que daría una vuelta-comentó Arthur, Molly hizo una mueca. Victoire caminó hasta una mesita donde estaban sus papeles y los tomó.

-Bueno, ya debo irme- dijo dándole un beso a sus abuelos y uno a Teddy que parecía estar en otro mundo- nos vemos Teddy.

-En unos segundos la delicada Victoire Weasley había desaparecido entre las llamas.

-¿Cenaras aquí hijo?-preguntó Molly, Teddy asintió- ¡bien! Hare tu estofado favorito.

-¡Claro, claro! Victoire. ¡Debía dejar de pensar en Teddy!. Debía verlo como a un hermano, como él la veía a ella. Se sentó bajo el sauce y se quedo viendo el agua que brillaba cristalina bajo la luz platinada de la luna llena. ¿Desde cuando sus sentimientos habían cambiado y su corazón se envolvió en tales sentimientos? ¿ O era que siempre lo quiso de esa forma?. Se sentía estupida y odiaba a su prima por dejarla sola con él, no necesitaba eso. Sentía un calor desesperante inundarla, quería escapar de los ojos de Teddy y a la vez perderse en ellos… suspiró frustrada, tendría que olvidarse, dejar a Teddy para sus sueños.

Miró el reflejo de la luna en las aguas de aquel estanque y se hundió entre sus aguas. Salió a la superficie y se quedo mirando la luna, a Teddy siempre le afectaba la luna llena, lo hacia sentir lo que los otros sentían y lo ponían un poco enfermo. Procuró estar feliz en la cena para que él no supiese como se sentía y pasará una buena noche, eso si él se quedaba a cenar y no se había ido ya con Victoire. No sentía celos de su prima, solo se sentía mal por estar enamorada del mismo chico que ella. Porque sabía que Victoire lo quería, los había visto besarse en los jardines de la Madriguera en navidad…

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no sintió que había alguien mas con ella hasta que unas manos la tomaron de la cintura y se sobresaltó, pero luego mas que relajarse se puso nerviosa pues esas manos que la tomaban eran las de Teddy, ese hombre casi once años mayor que ella, con su cabello color turquesa ese que le encantaba tanto y sus ojos color miel que la hipnotizaban dejándola sin respirar, aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche y que la miraba con cariño, el mismo cariño que podía vislumbrar en James o Albus.

-¿Por que te fuiste así, sin avisarme? sabes que me encanta nadar de noche-le dijo el muchacho, Lily lo miró de forma extraña.

-Lo siento, pensé que querías un tiempo con Victoire, como no se habían visto y tú…- pero Teddy sonrió y la sumergió en el agua.- ¡Ey!

-Que eres boba Potter- le dijo escapando de la furia pelirroja que lo seguía como loca por todo el estanque para vengarse de su hundida imprevista.- ¡jamás me alcanzarás!

Pero de pronto la pelirroja había desaparecido en el agua y chico comenzó a preocuparse pues no salía a la superficie y ya llevaba más de dos minutos sin tomar aire. Comenzó a buscarla desesperado, hasta que sintió un jalon en su pie que lo hundió de improviso y vio como la pequeña leona pelirroja llevaba en su boca una burbuja plateada y reía apartándose. Cuando logro salir a la superficie la chica lo esperaba parada en la orilla completamente empapada con la polera pegada a la piel y el largo cabello de fuego estilando.

-¿Vienes o no Lupin? La abuela se pondrá furiosa-le dijo. Él sonrió y acepto la mano que Lily le ofrecía pero en ves de salir del estanque la volvió a tirar al agua.

-¡Me vas a matar!- protestó Lily que se agarraba de su cuello, ambos se quedaron callados. Teddy la miraba directo a los ojos color chocolate y ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa hasta que muchazo le dio un suave beso en la frente. Lily cerró los ojos, su cerebro pensaba sin sentido, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente al sentir los labios de Ted en su piel, sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura. Su garganta quemó un segundo, sabia que ese pequeño gesto no era mas que lo que siempre hacia aquel muchacho, un gesto de hermanos.

Vamos, la cena debe estar lista-dijo un poco turbado. Lily se removió y salió. Ambos caminaron a través del césped sin decirse nada, cuando ya hubieron saltado la verja Teddy sacó la varita y con un simple hechizo los secó a los dos, si Molly los veía empapados se llevarían una gran reprimenda. Entraron a la cocina que estaba inundada de un aroma delicioso, Lily sintió rugir su estomago, si algo había sacado Wesley aparte de las pecas y el pelo rojo era el hambre voraz que estos tenían. Se sentaron en la mesa uno frente al otro, Teddy la miraba sonriente, Lily trataba con todas sus fuerzas retribuirle con una sonrisa demasiado ensayada. A los segundos ya comían estofado, patatas azadas y tomaban jugo de calabaza bajo la atenta mirada de una pelirroja que ya tenia muchas canas, arrugas y experiencias encima para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

***************O********************O********************O**********************

**NA: ¿Y que tal? este es mi primer fanfiction sobre ellos, la verdad me encantan ambos y mi loca cabezota me incitó a escribir esta imagen que se paso por mi mente hace algunas noches. Pues espero dejen alguna opinión, recivo tomatazos, manzanazos, Avada Kedavras y cruciatos, ahahha. **

**Un saludo a todo aquel que pasó por aquí. **

**Ale. **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola Ciberlectores!. Ya lo sé no hace falta que me reten por no publicar de una forma mas continua, pero mi "mussa inspiradora" decidió largarse de mi radio de alcance por un largo tiempo. Claro que ahora volvió a mi con ojos de borrego a punto de morir, así que la acepte nuevamente.**

Quiero agradecer a : ** Harryanadele, , Sui-Alirs y Dany16 por sus reviews! *-* me han alentado a seguir con la historia. Me alegra que les gustase y se interesasen en leer mas sobre esta idea mía. Besos para ustedes!**

**Sin mas que decir les dejo el segundo capitulo:**

**"Efecto mariposa"**

La cena finalizó en completa calma. Sus abuelos ya descansaban en su dormitorio y ella se dedicaba a lavar la loza ocupada al propio estilo muggle. La cocina estaba bacía, su única compañía era la música que en ese momento inundaba el ambiente, un especial de las brujas de _Macbeth_ en la radio la impulsó a prenderla y ahora tarareaba una pieza en especial mientras sus manos se perdían en la espuma del jaboncillo.

Sus pensamientos eran confusos por lo que se concentraba en cantar la canción. Poco a poco pudo tranquilarse. Estaba harta de sentir ese nerviosismo constante cuando lo veía, esa estúpida sensación de que sus sentimientos eran incorrectos y se obligaba a pensar que no estaba celosa de su prima Victoire, pero la culpa la envolvía y no podía con ella. Era exasperante, sofocante y totalmente inútil tratar de olvidar que su corazón pertenecía a Ted… el solo sentir sus labios en su piel, sus manos tocando su cintura bajo el agua… ¡No! Debía dejar esa sensaciones de lado, sonrió con desgano, Rose le diría que se aventurará abriera sus sentimientos.

-¿No es mas fácil con magia?- la voz de Teddy sonaba tan especial en sus oídos que le provocaba desaparecer en ese instante para no correr hacia él y besarlo.

-Me relaja-le respondió aun de espaldas a él.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-preguntó. Ella asintió.

-Tú enjuagas.

Teddy se subió las mangas de la camisa y la empujo levemente hacia el lado con su cuerpo, jugueteando.

-¿Te gustan las brujas de _Macbeth_?- Ella asintió. Mantenía la vista fija en la vajilla. ¿Acaso esto podía ser mas tortuoso? Solo tenerlo al lado y percibir aquel aroma tan varonil, la ponían de los nervios.

-Soy su fans desde hace poco, escuche una de sus canciones y me gusto, lastima que se separasen- le dijo.- llegue tarde al fanatismo.

-A mi madre le gustaban, al menos eso dijo mi abuela- comentó el muchacho. Lily se aventuró a mirarlo. El tema de sus padres siempre lo afectaba y el no tener recuerdos propios sobre ellos era lo que mas lastimaba al muchacho.

-Pensé que estarías durmiendo- continuó la chica para distraerlo de lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Él negó.

-No puedo dormir… la luna.

-Es cierto, ojala hubiese algo para aquello.

-No- negó firmemente, ella lo miró- no es que sea masoquista pero… me gusta sentir que tengo algo de…

-De Remus- terminó Lily, él asintió dejando el último plato sobre la rejilla.

-Se que para él no fue fácil su vida de licántropo, pero me siento orgulloso de todo lo que hizo y si esto es parte de él yo la quiero- dijo. Lily asintió perdiéndose un momento en sus ojos miel.

-Tengo algo para ti- su voz la hizo salir de aquel trance enigmático en la que solía verse envuelta cada ves que lo miraba a los ojos .

-¿Para mi?

-Si, es tu regalo de cumpleaños- le dijo.

-No es necesario Ted.

-Claro que si, lo compre hace meses pensando en que no estaría para dártelo el día correspondiente- le dijo. Ella sonrió. Introdujo una mano a su pantalón y sacó una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo azul.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó la chica recibiéndola. La abrió y sacó de ella una fina cadena de plata. De ella colgaba un pequeño dije cristal de tono azul verdoso muy oscuro, casi negro, en forma de mariposa, sus formas eran delicadas como la fina cadenilla.

-¿Te gustó?-preguntó el chico un tanto nervioso al ver que Lily no respondía. Ella se apresuró a abrazarlo fuertemente- ¿eso es un si?

-¡Si, claro que si!...es hermosa Ted…

-Se que es tu animal favorito- le dijo. Ella asintió con la cabeza aun sujetándolo por la cintura. El chico besó su coronilla tiernamente. Un aroma a miel invadió su alrededor.

-¿Me ayudas?- ella se separó sujetándose el largo cabello con una mano. El asintió tomando la cadena y pasándola por delante, tratando de ajustar el fino broche. La pelirroja se estremeció ligeramente al sentir las yemas de sus dedos sobre su cuello, ¿acaso su corazón podía ir mas rápido? Se giró soltando la larga cortina de cabello rojizo y lo miró con el rostro iluminado.

-Hermosa.

-¡Me encanta Ted!- dijo dando un saltito. La cadena se veía aun mas delicada sobre la blancura de su piel.- es… hermosa.

-Siempre y creíste que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños- le dijo él

fingiendo enojo. Ella rodó los ojos divertida.

-Nunca se sabe contigo – le dijo acercándose y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla- buenas noches Ted.

-Buenas noches Lil's- dijo un tanto turbado. La vio desaparecer dejando una estela rojiza a su paso. El aroma a miel suspendido en el aire, acaparando el oxigeno, confundiendo sus sentidos.

Apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta soltando una risita. Tenia los sentidos un tanto alborotados, su mente revivía cada segundo que pasado con Ted desde que su aparición aquella tarde, y cada leve e insignificante caricia para ella eran el cielo mismo. Tocó la fina mariposa que colgaba en su cuello, él recordó su cumpleaños, de que aquel dije representaba a su animal favorito y… _¡ya __basta __Lily!_ Se reprendió, "_tus __hermanos __igual __se __acordaron __de __tu __cumpleaños __y __de __tus __chocolates __favoritos". G_olpeó suavemente su cabeza contra la puerta, maldita fuera ella… necesitaba sacarlo, sacarlo para siempre, dejar de añorar sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, borrar los sueños donde el la miraba como ella lo hacia con él.

Un golpecito en la puerta la sobresalto.

-¿Lily?

-Ted…- suspiró, como iba a poder sacarlo si se aparecía así de pronto y en lo mas profundo de su ser existía un ejercito listo para atacarla si siquiera se atrevía a intentar arrancarlo de su corazón.

-¿Lily?- un segundo golpecito la hizo voltear.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo abriendo la puerta. Ted se la quedo viendo-¿que?

-Nada… se te quedo la varita en la cocina- le dijo. Ella asintió aun mirándolo como idota-¿Lily?

-¿Si?

-Toma la varita- le dijo ahora sonriendo, ella reaccionó. Era su idea o estaba demasiado ¿lenta?

-Gracias.

-Aun ocupas la habitación de tu madre- dijo mirando el interior de la habitación.

-si, me gusta es…

-Pequeña.

-Exacto- Él sonrió dulcemente y una idea se cruzo por la mente de la chica, no estaba segura de pedirlo, pero sus deseos eran mas fuertes- Ted.

-Dime.

-¿No te gustaría acompañarme como lo hacíamos antes?- preguntó dudosa.

-Solo hasta que te duermas- ella asintió gustosa. Ted entró en la habitación y se recostó en la pequeña cama.

-Ya vuelvo.

Cogió un pijama desde el closet y se dirigió al baño. Desde que era pequeña le gustaba que Ted la acompañara antes de dormir para conversar. Hace meses que no lo hacían, el estaba tan ocupado con su carrera en el ministerio que ya casi no lo veía y aquellas platicas nocturnas quedaron olvidadas en el tiempo. No podía negar que la idea le gustaba mucho mas ahora, talvez debía tomar el consejo de Rose.

-Sigues con la misma polera- ella miró la larga polera de la selección inglesa de quiddich.- y las mismas calzas gastadas.

-¡Son cómodas!- se defendió. El soltó una carcajada- y soy friolenta.

-Es verano lil's- ella pretendió no escucharlo- ven aquí.

-Te extrañé mucho- dijo abrazándolo por la cintura, pegándose a su cuerpo.

-Yo también pecosa- dijo mientras acariciaba su largo cabello- no hemos podido hablar nada. Lo último que supe de ti es que quedaste en la academia de Aurors.

-Ahá, mañana son mis exámenes médicos, al fin seré Auror- dijo emocionándose.

-Siempre quisiste serlo…- le dijo con voz suave- me acuerdo cuando tenias cinco y te atrincheraste en la oficina de mi padrino totalmente enojada porque eras muy pequeña para ser una Auror.

-Y me dieron la insignia de Auror Honorario.

- Solo porque tenías patas para arriba la oficina de los Aurores- reprochó Ted divertido.

-Pero me dieron la insignia!- recalcó ella terca.

-No cambias nada, puedo adivinar que aun la guardas como un tesoro- dijo burlón.

-¡Deja de reírte de mi!- dijo ella codeándolo en las costillas.

-Admítelo, la huelo entre tus cosas.

-¡Esta bien! ¡La tengo aun!- admitió coloreándose un poco- pero solo porque me la dio mi padre.

-¡Me acuerdo! Hizo que todo el destacamento de aurores se pusiera formado y te aplaudiera luego de que te pusiera la insignia en el pecho- ahora si que se reía al recordarla.

-Puedo ser muy persistente.

-O tu padre es muy blando contigo.

-Me ama que es diferente.

-Y tú te aprovechas de mi padrino.

-Bueno… ¡tenia cinco años Ted!- se defendió. El chico la apretujo riendo.

Lily se dejó querer. Acomodó su cuerpo para que dar más cómoda. Desde pequeña se sintió segura con Ted a la hora de dormir, el chico solía acompañarla hasta que se dormía, solían conversar sobre muchos temas, y ponían ahínco en sus respectivos futuros, fue una noche como esas hace un par de años en las que se dio cuenta de sus reales sentimientos hacia él.

¿Aun no te duermes verdad?- Su voz sonaba serena, Lily negó. ¿Cómo explicarle que teniéndolo así de cerca era imposible? ¿Sería posible que el no escuchase el latido acelerado de su corazón? Porque estaba segura que hasta su abuela lo escuchaba en el piso superior.

-Estoy nerviosa- confesó.

-¿Por tu revisión médica?- ella asintió, no podía llegar y decir "¡no lerdo, es por ti!"

-Espero que todo salga bien.

-Estas sana, solo será rutina.

-¿Tú crees? Porque no se que haría si me negasen ser Auror por alguna estupidez del medimago.

-Tranquila pequeña, saldrá todo perfecto.

-Lily asintió, acomodo su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico. El compás del corazón de Teddy la tranquilizaba. El chico acariciaba su larga cabellera rojiza, era suave como el terciopelo.

-Te quiero Ted- susurró tocando la cadenilla que colgaba de su cuello antes de cerrar los ojos y caer rendida ante los placeres de Morfeo.

**NA: ¿que tal? espero que les gustase. Besitos **

**Ale.**


	3. Chapter 3

Entra con cuidado tapándose la cabeza con los brazos, observa que nadie tenga un tomate en sus manos o sus varitas y ya mas relajada compone su mejor cara de gato con botas y dice: "¡PERDOOÓN GENTE HERMOSA!" (ahahahha n.n)

¡Hola gente! Ya lo sé, hace meses que no subo capítulo o doy señales de vida u.u, se que no tengo perdón de Dios y que no valdrán mis excusas pero igual se las daré creo que se las debo. Pues este año entré a la universidad, a estudiar Derecho, no saben lo emocionada que entré y lo estresada que estoy a estas alturas del año o mejor dicho de este nuevo año. No he tenido tiempo para nada, nada, nada, excepto estudiar y me pueden creer que aun no termino mis exámenes. No obstante el mes pasado tuve tiempo y comencé a escribir este capitulo. Ah! Y para colmo no he tenido Internet en mi casa desde febrero del año pasado y no creo que tenga prontamente, así que estoy en un cibercafé subiendo esto (¡me pone histérica!).

Dejando de lado las excusas baratas (como diría mi madre ahhaha), tengo que mandarle un abrazo gigante a tod s y desearles un "FELIZ AÑO NUEVO". Mis mejores deseos, buenas vibras y mucho amor para tod s. Espero con todo el corazón que este año sea magnifico para ustedes, los que se pasan a leer este fanfiction, los que dejan sus review's, los que ponen esta historia entre sus favoritas o como su autora favorita y para los que sólo leen de incógnitos, se les agradece millones. No saben lo feliz que me hacen con estos pequeños actos.

Ya sin más que decir les dejo el cap.

**_"Perdóname primer amor,_**

**_Pero estoy cansada_**

**_Necesito irme lejos_**

**_Para sentir nuevamente…_**

**_Por favor quita esa mirada…_**

**_Este amor se ha secado_**

**_Y se ha quedado atrás…_**

**_Discúlpame primer amor pero hemos terminado_**

**_Perdóname primer amor pero estoy cansada_**

**_Estoy aburrida de decir que esto acabo_**

**_Perdóname primer amor…"_**

**"Adiós"**

Se despertó agobiado por un mal sueño, con la respiración un tanto agitada. La habitación aun estaba a oscuras y pudo divisar la luna llena, grande y dorada, que se ocultaba momentáneamente entre la espesa niebla que flotaba fuera. Suspiró agotado, percatándose de que a su lado un cuerpo tibio respiraba sereno; Lily dormía placidamente, envuelta en una especie de sopor dulce. Su largo cabello rojo ahora estaba negro por la oscuridad y tapaba parcialmente su rostro calmo; lo corrió con delicadeza hacia un costado y un deseo casi incontrolable lo empujó a acariciar su mejilla, era suave como la seda. El calor de su piel fue como un imán poderoso que tranquilizó por un instante su atribulada mente.

Cerró los ojos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas descifrar que significaba aquel sueño lo perseguía hace meses, ya casi un año. Cada noche comenzaba igual: él parado entre la oscuridad rodeado por una especie de humo denso, verdoso, no podía moverse y luego aquellos gemidos de dolor desgarraban el silencio y no podía mover un músculo para ir en ayuda de la mujer, porque sabia que eran de una mujer y lo intentaba pero sus pies pesaban y luego chillidos y suplicas; el humo verde resplandecía y él sabia, sabía que era la maldición imperdonable y todo se congelaba, sentía el mundo desmoronarse. Se despertaba angustiado y con una pena, un dolor inmenso que parecía nacer desde el centro de su pecho.

Los rayos de luna brillaron fantasmagóricamente atravesando a raudales los cristales de la ventana, disipando la niebla. Quitó la mano como si se hubiese quemado contra la mejilla de Lily, el resplandor de la luna fue una alarma para dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Se levantó con rapidez, pero lo más sigiloso que pudo y cerrando las cortinas salió de la habitación empujado por un temor que comenzaba a resquemar en su cuerpo.

Se apresuró en agarrar sus cosas, y tomando tinta y plumero garabateo una nota en un trozo de pergamino que dejó en la mesa de la cocina. Salió al patio trasero con la varita en alto ya que la espesa neblina no lo dejaba ver bien, se sentía observado. El aire estaba húmedo, casi podía degustarlo en su boca; miró hacia el segundo piso donde las cortinas de la pequeña ventana se mantenían tal como las había dejado. Una opresión en el pecho lo obligó a sacudir su cabeza y envuelto en esa asfixiante neblina desapareció con rumbo fijo. Un sonoro crack retumbo en la noche.

La mañana se presentaba fría y aun bañada por una leve neblina que se suspendía en el aire como una prueba de que el otoño se estaba adelantando. Su mirada se fijó en un punto del horizonte donde un manchón negruzco se avecinaba rápido, haciéndose cada vez más grande. Reconoció la lechuza de Rose y se apresuró en abrir la ventana que chirrió un poco en sus goznes. Tomó el pergamino que venia atado a la pata del ave, acarició la coronilla de la negra lechuza que se alzaba orgullosa de terminar con éxito su misión. Desplegó el rollo y leyó:

Lily:

Te invito a almorzar hoy al medio día en las Tres Escobas, así celebramos tu entrada a la academia de Aurors (es obvio que lo de hoy será un mero tramite) y aprovechas de contarme que tal anoche con Teddy.

Un beso y un abrazo,

Rose.

En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, Rose no la dejaría rendirse sin siquiera considerar luchar. Adoraba a su prima tanto como a sus hermanos. Guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo de la túnica. El ave ya volaba lejos en el horizonte, donde un débil sol comenzaba a destellar entre las montañas azuladas.

Miró la cama bacía mientras se preguntaba a que hora Teddy abría salido de su habitación. Entre sueños creyó verlo correr las cortinas y no volver a la cama; cuando despertó encontró el lado vacío. Tampoco es como si hubiese esperado despertar con él, fue una noche como muchas otras. Sonrió con melancolía y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Mientras descendía la escalera escuchó la voz de su abuela y la de su madre, se extrañó. Bajó mas rápido, tal vez algo había pasado en su casa para que su madre estuviese a esas horas de la mañana en la Madriguera. Cuando estuvo en los pies de la casi destartalada escalera vio a su abuela hablando con la cabeza de su madre que surgía desde la chimenea, envuelta en llamas que no lograban quemarla y que se confundían con la roja melena.

— Mamá, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó inmediatamente, acercándose. Ginny negó.

— No mi amor, sólo quería desearte suerte para hoy y hablar unas cosillas con tu abuela sobre la fundación— la tranquilizó su madre.

— Gracias mamá— apreció la chica, Ginny sonrió con la mirada, sabia que para su hija era un gran apoyo el que ella aceptase su decisión.

— No es nada, si no puedo con ustedes me uno a ustedes— dijo bromeando, Lily soltó una risita— avísame apenas termines tus exámenes, te darán de inmediato el resultado y quiero ser la primera en saber si todo salió bien, esta claro que estas sana como una zanahoria.

— Descuida, lo serás mamá, aunque creo que papá inevitablemente se enterará antes— dijo ella. Ginny Resopló.

— ¡Lo se, lo se! aun así— dijo la pelirroja— ven a verme por la tarde, hace días no pasamos tiempo madre e hija, además te necesito para la fundación, acuérdate que tenemos la subasta a fin de mes.

— Está bien, iré a la cena me juntaré con Rose antes— aceptó Lily.

— Querida ve a tomar desayuno, te retrasaras— interrumpió Molly mirando el reloj— tu abuelo ya esta en la cocina.

— Es cierto, adiós mamá te veo en casa— se despidió Lily.

—Ve mi amor y mucha suerte, todo saldrá bien— le dijo. Lily lanzó un gesto de adiós con la mano y se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina.

Molly esperó hasta que escuchó a su nieta hablar con Arthur y comenzar a manipular los cubiertos. Dando una última ojeada hacia atrás se volvió hacia su hija.

— Dime mamá ¿Qué es tan urgente?

— Hay que hablarlo en casa, me iré luego de que Lily y tu padre se vayan al Ministerio— dijo misteriosamente, Ginny contrajo el entrecejo.

— Me preocupas mamá ¿qué le pasa a Lily?

— Te lo explicaré todo en casa, ahora es peligroso, ¡puede escucharnos hija!- dijo bajando la voz lo mas que pudo. Ginny asintió con temor— no te preocupes no es nadada muy serio, al menos eso creo.

— Ya deja de hablarme de ese modo que me preocupo mas, ven pronto, te espero con el desayuno, saludos a papá— se despidió desapareciendo entre el fuego.

Molly exhaló profundamente y tocando el trozo de pergamino que estaba dentro del bolsillo de su delantal se encaminó a la cocina.

La observó ponerse el vestido que cayó con gracia sobre su esbelta figura. El sol ya estaba despuntando y el trinar de las aves repicaba en el interior de la apacible recamara. Ambos permanecían en silencio, y cuando los azules ojos chocaron con los suyos no causaron lo que el esperaba. Se puso la camisa levantándose del borde de la cama. Victoire se amarró el pelo en una coleta y tomó sus cosas.

— ¿Te vas?

— Sí, mi traslador sale en una hora.

Ambos se miraron por un momento largo en el cual Victoire soltó un suspiro. Un frío que parecía emanar desde lo más profundo de sus seres comenzaba a apoderarse de todo, envolviéndolos rápidamente, asfixiándolos entre esas cuatro paredes; como aquella neblina espesa que lo había tapado todo la noche anterior. Era como estar enclavado en el piso, a oscuras y no lo soportó mas, se acercó para besarla, para dejar todo eso y alivianar esa sensación de abandono. Quería que todo volviese a hacer como antes, cuando su corazón saltaba en su pecho al verla, pero lo único que recibió de ella fue una distancia física que le heló la sangre.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿A qué viniste Ted?

— ¿Cómo?

—Que ¿a qué viniste? — repitió serena pero con determinación en la voz— llegas a mi casa a mitad de la madruga, no me dices nada ¿y esperas que no te pregunte?, acabamos de tener sexo Ted, y tú sigues ahí y me miras de esa forma tan angustiosa.

— Yo… te quiero, no nos hemos visto en meses. Necesito de ti, te extraño Victoire y ahora te vas sin más.

— En eso quedamos en la Navidad Ted, en no vernos. Tú me quieres, sí, pero no como piensas y yo siento lo mismo.

— ¿Entonces por que hicimos el amor? ¿Por qué sí?- preguntó un tanto dolido y alzando ligeramente la voz.

— Porque es la despedida Ted— sentenció ella y se acercó para verlo bien a los ojos— ya no sentimos ese amor electrizante que nos provocaba estar el uno al lado del otro todo el tiempo, eso quedó en el pasado.

— No, eso no es cierto Victoire— replicó abatido con un dejo de suplica. Victoire compuso una sonrisa lastimera.

— Vamos Ted, hace tiempo, años que esto dejo de funcionar. No es más que un círculo vicioso: tú vienes aquí y esto no termina nunca. Lo de anoche fue porque aun nos queremos, porque ambos estamos solos, pero no por amor. Date cuenta.

— No Victoire, ¿cómo puedes hablar así?— preguntó, ella negó aun serena.

— Anoche llegaste aquí y vi en tus ojos esa angustia que hace mucho no percibía en ti, esa que se presenta sólo cuando no puedes con tus sentimientos. No quiero más esto, nos estamos dañando. Yo no soy sólo un refugio y a la vez no deseo que tú te conviertas en eso para mí.

— Eso no es cierto, vamos Victoire ¿por qué haces esto?

— Es evidente ¿no?- preguntó alzando su cabeza y al ver que él no respondía continuó— me di cuenta en las fiestas pasadas, me besaste con urgencia, con temor, con culpa y yo te respondí por instinto, porque me duele verte así. Estas enamorado de ella, veo como la miras, como se iluminan tus ojos al escuchar su risa y no quieres admitir que puedas sentir esa clase de amor por…

— ¡Cuidado con lo que digas Victoire!— la interrumpió con voz grave. Ella cerró los ojos para serenarse.

— Sólo soy franca. Esto se terminó Ted y es mi última palabra, ten valor y admite, asume aunque te cueste, que lo de nosotros murió aquí y ahora. Yo quiero verte feliz y quiero serlo también— terminó la muchacha—pero juntos no lo seremos.

— ¿Me dejaras así?

— No, no te dejo, sólo termino esto que ya no tiene sentido, no te amo Ted y tu tampoco a mi, esta no es una alternativa válida para ambos— aclaró la rubia y besándolo en la mejilla se despidió.

Lo dejó ahí, en medio de la habitación que hace pocas horas fue testigo de aquel acto inconciente bañado por aquella neblina que confundía todos sus sentidos. La escuchó cerrar la puerta del departamento, la siguió con su mente bajando el ascensor, tomando el taxi y como poco a poco debía de ir desligándose de aquella espesura que significaba seguir a su lado. En cambio él seguía ahí, como un inútil, sin poder moverse, absorto en todas aquellas palabras que parecían resurgir de la espesura como látigos que golpeaban fuertemente. Estaba perdido en la inmensidad blanca y sin escapatoria, o al menos eso se obligaba a creer.

Tomó su varita, ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Cuando el taxi viró el sol matinal dio directo en su rostro. Un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos azules… era lo mejor, siempre sería su primer amor.

La reja dorada del ascensor se abrió con un traqueteo sordo, varias personas bajaron ataviados en sus túnicas y con cara de pocos amigos, incluso recibió el empujón de un hombre bajito que murmuraba entre dientes algo indescifrable. Subió justo antes de que la dorada reja volviese a cerrarse. Se apoyó en el costado derecho de la caja de metal que bajaba a una velocidad poco compatible con los nervios que comenzaban a borbotear en la boca de su estomago. Cerró los ojos mientras el ascensor se detenía con una sacudida y aquella incorpórea voz de mujer anunciaba: Cuarto piso, Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, que incluye las Divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, la Oficina de Coordinación de los Duendes y la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas. La reja volvió a abrirse con ese particular traqueteo sordo, tres brujas que hablaban muy juntas entre si subieron al ascensor y un duende de cabeza abombada se hizo un espació entre ella y las tres mujeres sin mucho cuidado. Resopló un tanto enojada, la gente pequeña parecía muy malhumorada el día de hoy.

Escuchaba el parloteo de las tres brujas al igual que si se encontrase bajo el agua. Su mente sólo procesaba o intentaba procesar dos cosas a la vez: una de ellas era su carrera de Auror, lo que se venia, todo lo que soñaba desde niña, tan solo debía pasar el examen medico. La segunda era Ted, Ted y su sonrisa, Ted y su cabello cambiante, Ted y su extraña ausencia en el desayuno. ¿Qué fue tan urgente para que desapareciese antes incluso de que sus abuelos se levantasen?, al principio pensó en su trabajo en el Departamento de Misterios que lo obligaba a desaparecer así sin mas de un instante a otro, pero recordó que siempre avisaba con un "me llaman" cada vez que aquello ocurría. Si hubiese pasado algo con su abuela estaba segura de que hubiese avisado y por último (estaba segura de aquello) llegó a su mente Victoire y su inminente viaje. La posibilidad de que Ted saliese en dirección al departamento de su prima para despedirse le oprimía el pecho y a la vez le provocaban un gran sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza, mas que mal ella era su familia, odiaba sentir celos de la relación de ambos. Se sintió asqueada de aquellas cavilaciones que no sacaban nada bueno en ella.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo nuevamente dando una fuerte sacudida, le costó caer en cuenta de que ya se encontraba en el piso correspondiente, hasta que escuchó la voz que anunciaba: Segundo piso, Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, que incluye el Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, Cuartel General de Aurors y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot. Al incorporarse se percató que el duende ya no estaba en el ascensor y que sólo quedaba una bruja de las tres que se habían subido en el cuarto piso. Al abrirse la reja dorada descendió como sonámbula y se perdió por un corredor tenuemente iluminado.

Detuvo el paso al escuchar algunos murmullos excitados, alzó la vista y se encontró con un grupo de al menos 20 muchachos y muchachas que hablaban en susurros. Caminó lentamente, aun faltaban cinco minutos. Al estar ya al lado del grupo al menos diez pares de ojos se posaron en ella y otros cuantos la miraban disimuladamente. Algunos susurros llegaron a sus oídos donde las palabras "es hija de Harry Potter" eran las más utilizadas. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica, si pensó en algún momento que el ser hija del jefe del Cuartel de Aurors y salvador del mundo mágico no afectaría su vida de estudiante o no la harían resaltar de entre la multitud estaba chiflada. No obstante venia preparada para aquello y mucho mas, ya había tenido que lidiar con eso en Hogwarts y en cualquier lugar que fuese y alguien se diese cuenta que era hija de Harry Potter y, para no dejar afuera a su madre, Ginevra Potter la ex seleccionada nacional de quiddich y gran periodista deportiva. Sus padres eran famosos y ella por lo tanto junto con sus hermanos también lo eran, aunque nunca se lo tomaron enserio, mas bien odiaban toda la prensa y los falsos cumplidos que la gente se esmeraba dedicarles en todas partes; claro que, para no ser injusta existía mucha gente que los quería y respetaba no sólo por la eclipsante fama que los rodeaba como familia y ella estaba agradecida de encontrar a ese tipo de persona, la que no se acercaba a ella sólo por dinero, fama o mala intención, sino porque la miraban como lo que era : un ser normal, común y corriente.

Decidió quedarse un poco relegada a un costado del pasillo al lado de un muchacho alto de cabello negro que la miró pero no dijo nada. Cuando al fin apareció un Auror del cuartel todos se quedaron mudos al instante. Marcus Duggan la divisó entre la multitud de muchachos y alzó las cejas amistoso, ella lo conocía, era un gran amigo de la familia y un gran cómplice cuando quería internarse en su oficina sin que su padre se diera cuenta, así podía darle grandes sorpresas. Le correspondió con una amplia sonrisa y se formó junto a los demás.

— Muy bien señores y señoritas hagan el favor de seguirme— les dijo Duggan con su característica voz rasposa.

Todos se pusieron en marcha y mas de alguno cuchicheaba algo sobre el rengueo que presentaba el Auror al caminar y obviamente la falta de sus tres dedos en la mano izquierda. Algunos hasta se asustaron de quedar como Dug, otros lo miraban con admiración, pues quizás sabían lo importante y valiente que era ese hombre para la comunidad mágica. Por otro lado Lily solo podía sentir afecto y gratitud por Marcus G. Duggan, el hombre que había salvado la vida de su abuelo y quedado cojo de por vida el día que un par de terroristas habían intentado matarlo junto con cinco funcionarios de alto rango del Ministerio.

Cuando llegaron al final de un largo pasillo Dug se detuvo y los miró a todos con aquellos ojos negros y chispeantes, y acomodándose la rala cabellera castaña les dio las instrucciones.

— Esperaran a que un medimago salga por esa puerta y los llame por su nombre— dijo señalando una puerta negra a sus espaldas.

Les harán un chequeo de rutina y cuando tenga el pase azul pueden irse a sus casas. La lechuza con las indicaciones del comienzo de su primer año preparatorio llegara a su debido tiempo. Si no reciben el pase azul tendrán que esperar la resolución correspondiente cuando se haya evaluado su caso en particular. ¿Alguna duda?

Como nadie dijo algo Dug tocó la puerta tras de sí, inmediatamente salió un medimago de contextura mediana y gruesas gafas, que traía en sus manos una papeleta.

—¡Son todos tuyos Nicolson!— dijo dirigiéndose al hombre de la túnica verde— suerte a todos, espero verlos en un par de semanas.

— Maximus Kaplan— dijo el medimago leyendo la papeleta. Un chico de aspecto desalineado salió de entre la multitud y se perdió tras la puerta. Los demás se sentaron a ambos lados del pasillo donde unas sillas aparecieron para mayor comodidad.

— Suerte linda— le susurró Dug al pasar, Lily le sonrió y esperó su turno, conciente de las miradas que estaba recibiendo ahora que ya no había a nadie más a quien ponerle atención. Sería una larga espera.

Ginny miraba a su madre con incredulidad. Aunque algo en su interior le decía que tal vez no estaba tan equivocada. Si analizaba bien el comportamiento de su hija no era tan descabellada la idea.

— Pero, ¿no es novio de Victoire?- preguntó preocupada. Su madre alzó los hombros.

— Eso pensaba yo hija, pero créeme, a mi edad y con tantos hijos encima se cuando alguien esta enamorado— dijo su madre— y entre esos dos pasa algo, a noche se durmieron juntos en tu ex habitación.

— ¿Cómo? no creerás que ellos...

— Claro que no, seré vieja pero no tonta, no acepto ese tipo de cosas en mi casa, pensé que había quedado claro— dijo su madre severamente. Ginny se sonrojó al acordarse del día en que su madre la encontró junto a Harry en una situación poco decorosa en la Madriguera; el escándalo que armó y el gran sermón de dos horas que tuvieron que aguantar ambos no pudieron borrarlo jamás de su memoria. Desde ese día Molly Weasley supo todo lo que pasaba en esa casa, era imposible acercarse veinte centímetros sin que ella apareciese de la nada. Así que por ese lado estaba segura de que nadie podría acercarse tan íntimamente en sus dominios sin que su madre apareciese hecha un vendaval.

— ¿Nunca me perdonaras aquello? ¡Ya estoy casada señora Weasley!

— Mejor no toques ese tema Ginevra— apuntó con seriedad pero componiendo una risita que no tardó en tornarse en carcajada al ver que su hija aun a sus cuarenta y tantos se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

— ¿Entonces estas segura que no paso nada?

— Segura hija, luego él se fue, me dejó este recado y desapareció en el patio— contó preocupada. Ginny tomó el papel y leyó: "Molly gracias por el hospedaje, tengo que irme. No te preocupes, Ted"— no tenia un buen rostro.

— Tendré que decirle a Harry que hable con él, ayer estuvo en casa pero sólo unos minutos — dijo resuelta— lo que me preocupa ahora es Lily, si Teddy esta con mi sobrina, ella no lo estará pasando bien mamá, yo se lo que se siente.

— Ya lo creo hija, pero no la presiones mucho para hablar, ya sabes que es como Harry con sus sentimientos— le advirtió Molly.

— Lo sé, soy su madre— dijo Ginny. La pelirroja mayor asintió.

— Ahora, no le mentí del todo a Lily, nos quedan unos días para la subasta y creo que lo que vamos a subastar no le gustará mucho a mis hijos— comentó con una sonrisita traviesa.

Entró en las Tres Escobas cinco minutos antes del medio día. Madame Rosmerta la saludó con un agitar de manos desde el otro lado de la barra y le indicó hacia el fondo del local donde Rose la esperaba junto a un alto de carpetas negras. Agradeció la indicación con un asentir de cabeza y se acercó sigilosa hasta su prima que estaba concentradísima leyendo. Poco a poco se deslizó hasta poner un papel azul entre las hojas de la carpeta y la cara de la chica, la que luego de leer la miró radiante.

— ¡Lo sabía!- dijo ella levantándose para saludarla— ahora se viene lo que mas deseabas… bueno una de las cosas que mas deseas.

— Rose…— dijo negando. La castaña resopló.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín Lily! — farfulló Rose— mira, sobre eso…

— ¡Hola chicas!— interrumpió madame Rosmerta trayendo un par de cervezas de mantequilla y dejando la carta de comida sobre la mesa— me avisan cualquier cosa.

— Gracias.

— Que comeré…— dijo Lily antes de que Rose comenzara con la cantinela de siempre— si… pastel de verduras y crema de cebolla ¿y tú?

Rose resopló nuevamente con disgusto y apuntando con la varita el nombre del plato que deseaba comer se dispuso a mirar atentamente a Lily, con los ojos clavados en los castaños de la pelirroja. Rápidamente su prima se puso nerviosa y comenzó a hablar.

— Ya deja eso, sabes que me intimida a sobre manera, ¡pareces loca! — se quejó Lily. Rose sonrió con suficiencia.

— Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó luego de que me fui?

Lily comenzó con calma sabiendo de ante mano que el final de aquella noche no seria muy del agrado de Rose que esperaba que de un momento a otro ella se declarase a Ted. Le explicó de la llegada de Victoire, de ellos dos en el estanque, la cena, el regalo de cumpleaños que llevaba colgado en el cuello y la desaparición del chico luego de dejarla dormida en su cama. Cuando terminó de hablar y relatarle sus sospechas de que Ted se fue a reunir con Victoire Rose no dijo nada, más bien se quedó pensativa. Mientras tanto Lily apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos expectante a cualquier cosa que dijese su prima.

— Gracias Rosmerta— agradeció la castaña, Lily dio un respingo pues no se había dado cuenta que la comida ya estaba siendo servida en la mesa.

— De nada niñas, mas tarde les traigo el postre, va por la casa— dijo la mujer acomodando su delantal y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la barra donde un hombre de aspecto cetrino la llamaba con un gesto de su mano.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? Creo que debo olvidarme de él, es lo mej…

— ¿Estas loca? ¡No dejaré que te quedes sin el amor de tu vida por tener miedo Lily! — exclamó Rose apasionadamente.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es el amor de mi vida?

— Lo sé y punto—zanjó la chica.

— Pero dime ¿Donde mas iría Ted? acuérdate de Navidad, están juntos.

— Eso no lo sabemos Lily, quizás fue donde Dromeda— le dijo segura, pero mas que nada para tranquilizarla.

— De todas formas es… es como si estuviese enamorada de Scorpius Rose— dijo soltando su temor mas latente.

—Lily…

— ¡No! es cierto, Victoire es mi prima, nuestra prima y yo… yo estoy enamorada de su novio— dijo angustiada.

— ¡Nunca han dicho que son novios!, en todos estos años— aclaró Rose, Lily aun no se convencía— y estoy segura de que Victoire ya no lo ama o lo que fuere que sintiese por él, ¡sólo tienes que verlos juntos!

— Merlín…

— ¡Ya me harté! — estalló la castaña perdiendo los estribos— de ahora en adelante quiero que aparezca esa Lily atrevida, segura de si misma, esa que traía vuelto loco a medio Hogwarts.

— ¡Rose!— chilló la otra ruborizándose.

— Deja la modestia de lado Lily, desde ahora comienza nuestro plan de conquista…— anunció la castaña con un brillito de emoción en sus ojos.

Cuando llego a su casa esperaba encontrar a su madre preparando la cena o sumergida en algún reportaje, pero por el contrario encontró a sus hermanos sentados a la mesa comiendo un pastel de chocolate. Al verla ambos sonrieron. Se acercó a abrazarlos y plantarle un beso en las mejillas a cada uno.

— ¡Nuestra enana! —dijo James abrazándola con demasiado ímpetu.

— Que cariñoso… me pregunto que quieres que haga por ti…— dijo Lily soltándose para saludar a su madre.

— ¿Es que acaso no puedo mostrar cariño por mi hermana pequeña?

— Claro que si, pero algo me dice que no es el motivo de tal demostración de afecto— dijo Lily sentándose. James hizo un gesto de estar sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho y Lily no haciendo mucho caso tomó un tenedor y comenzó a pinchar la torta.

— no puedo creerlo… mi propia hermana desconfía de mi.

— ¿Por qué será? — preguntó Albus con ironía.

— No te metas ojos de sapo— le dijo su hermano.

— ¡Que lindo! ¡Mis tres hijos reunidos—interrumpió Ginny antes de que Albus respondiera y sus dos varones volviesen a tener diez años cada uno. Lily soltó una risita.

— ¡Exacto! ¿A qué se debe tal reunión? — preguntó la pelirroja menor.

— ¿Acaso no puedo querer tenerlos a todos juntos? ¡Me tienen en el abandono! — se lamentó Ginny.

— Si claro…

— ¿Dime que no te gusta tu tiempo de abandono con papá? — dijo James picarón.

— ¡James Sirius Potter! — chilló su madre advirtiéndole escandalizada.

— Es verdad mamá, no me espantaría si en nueve meses mas apareciese otro Potter— dijo Albus comiendo de su pastel.

— ¡Albus!, de tu hermano espero esos comentarios pero ¿de ti? — le dijo sonrojándose.

— ¡Mamá! — se quejó James ofendido. Los cuatro rieron al fin.

— Bueno madre, aun no contestas a que se debe esta reunión — dijo Lily, su madre la miró ofendida, pero ella sabía que cada vez que su madre preparaba tarta de chocolate y reunía a todos era porque algo quería y ese algo no les gustaría mucho.

— ¿Por qué la desconfianza eh?

— Pastel de chocolate— respondió Lily y sus hermanos dejaron de comer al instante— siempre lo haces cuando nos darás una noticia que no nos gustará y que lamentablemente no podemos rechazar.

— ¡Es cierto! Madre…

— ¿Es verdad mamá?

— ¡Merlín que niños! — Dijo Ginny haciéndose la desentendida— ¿qué podría yo decirles u obligarles a hacer?

— Que venderás la casa.

— Que se irán a mi casa — dijo James asustado, Lily rodó los ojos.

— ¡Pero que ideas! — exclamó su madre.

— Ya dinos de una vez— pidió Lily.

— Está bien, está bien— aceptó Ginny— los necesito este año para la subasta.

— Todos los años te ayudamos con la subasta de la fundación— dijo Albus extrañado.

— Exacto— corroboró James.

— Si lo se queridos, pero este año los necesito mas que nunca, ya saben— dijo mirándolos con cautela— James es muy popular por lo del quiddich al igual que Albus y sus ojos… y tú querida vas a ser Auror, y eres tan hermosa, cualquiera estaría dispuesto a dar mucho dinero si ustedes…

— ¡No! — exclamó Lily parándose de la silla, sus hermanos la miraron no entendiendo— ¡no, no, no, no! ¡Me niego!

— Pero querida, es por las familias…

— No, ¡me niego rotundamente!

— ¿A qué?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Mi madre quiere subastarnos! — exclamó Lily que no había necesitado de explicación alguna para darse cuenta de las intenciones de su madre.

— ¿Eso es cierto mamá? — preguntó Albus con calma.

— ¡Que gran idea madre! — Dijo James con jubilo atacando nuevamente el trozo de pastel— ¡imagina cuantas chicas querrán comprarme!

— ¡James! — chilló Lily.

— ¿Ves hija? Tu hermano no lo encuentra terrible.

— ¡Porque es un busca mujerzuelas! — dijo la chica soliviantándose— ¡yo no quiero que me compre un vejete verde de esos que van a la subasta!

— ¡A ver niña! Deja ese vocabulario.

— Ningún viejo verde comprará a mi hermana— dijo James sacando su lado protector y cambiándose de bando.

— ¡Basta los dos! — ordenó Ginny poniendo sus brazos como jarra en sus caderas.

— Creo que debemos escuchar a mamá— opinó Albus serenamente.

— Sólo será una cena, el que apueste mas dinero se llevará una cena con alguno de ustedes— explicó Ginny.

— Que gran idea mamá— apoyó James que parecía apostar a la idea que mas le gustase a cada segundo.

— Traidor— murmuro Lily.

— ¿Qué dices tu Albus?

— Pues, si es por las familias no creo que una cena nos haga daño— opinó con sensatez el chico.

— ¿Y tú querida? — preguntó su madre con suavidad, sabiendo que la batalla ya estaba ganada.

— Acepta lily's — la animó James que pasaba una mano por su pelo indomable.

— No puedo creerlo — dijo la chica.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puede creer mi princesa? — la voz de su padre que venia entrando por la cocina prendió una chispa de esperanza en su interior. Corrió hasta su lado.

— ¡Mamá quiere subastarme! — chilló con desconsuelo, haciendo un puchero con su boca. Ginny rodó los ojos.

— Ya lo sabia— dijo Harry esperando la pataleta— y estoy de acuerdo, solo es una cena amor.

— ¿Que qué? ¡Traidor! ¡Venderás a tu hija por unos galeones! — le dijo separándose.

— Lily…

— ¿Qué haré con esta familia Merlín? — se preguntó la chica con actitud de melodrama dando vueltas por la cocina conciente de que su familia la miraba con una sonrisita— un hermano mujeriego, otro demasiado blando de corazón, una madre chantajista que da un golpe bajo sabiendo que no podré negarme realmente y un padre— se detuvo mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de Harry— ¡un padre que no le importa en lo mas mínimo que un viejo verde lleve a cenar a su hija con otras intenciones!

— ¡Lily Potter no te pases!— le advirtió su padre con serenidad. La chica le hizo un mohín con la cabeza— claro que no dejaré que cualquiera se gane tu subasta, eso ya lo hablamos con tu madre.

— ¿De verdad papito? — preguntó Lily trémula, su padre asintió y Lily se arrojó a sus brazos— ya sabía yo que tú lo solucionarías.

— ¡Mentirosa!— exclamó el hombre, ella sonrió traviesa.

— Claro la pequeña Lily, ¿y nosotros? — dijo James fingiendo decepción— ¿nadie cuidará de que no nos compre una vieja ricachona y viuda?

— Sabemos que eso no es problema para ti— dijo su padre frunciendo el ceño divertido, las débiles arrugas que adornaban sus ojos se marcaron graciosamente.

— ¡Que bien me conoce mi padre!

— ¡Dios santo! ¿De donde salió este niño? — exclamó Ginny.

— Pensé que ya sabias como funcionaba lo de las flores y las abejitas mamá o ¿tengo que explicártelo?— dijo James. Su madre lo miró feo y los otros cuatro soltaron una gran carcajada.

— ¡Bien! Ahora que la leoncita se ha calmado— declaró Harry mirando a Lily que ya sonreía— creo que debemos celebrar con una cena que esta señorita esta tan sana como esperábamos y lista para entrar a la academia de Aurors.

Era casi de madrugada cuando aparecieron en la sala de la casa. Sus hermanos se habían despedido de ellos en el restaurante y ella decidió pasar la noche en su casa, pues ya era muy tarde para regresar con sus abuelos. Decidieron ir a comer al lugar preferido de Lily en el centro de Londres, un restaurante de comida italiana bien sencillo y acogedor. Lo pasaron en grande, hace tiempo que no se reunían a pasar un rato todos juntos y esas pocas horas las disfrutaron muy amenamente entre los cinco. Los que más contentos estaban de aquella cena eran sus padres que los extrañaban a horrores ahora que ya todos sus hijos estaban grandes y los dos mayores ya no vivían en casa, más aun ahora que Lily pasaba largos días en la Madriguera.

—Lily— su madre llamó su atención— ve a tu cuarto, es hora de que descanses.

— Claro— respondió dándose cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Dio un beso a su padre y a su madre y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

— Está tan grande— exclamó Ginny con nostalgia. Harry la abrazó por la espalda apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro de su mujer.

— Y hermosa como su madre.

— Adulador — dijo la mujer en un suspiro cuando su esposo la beso en el cuello.

— Si quieres podemos tener otra Lily— propuso el hombre en un susurro— aun estamos a tiempo…

— ¡Harry! —exclamó divertida. El moreno soltó una carcajada— es sólo que Albus y James ya se fueron de esta casa y Lily lo hará pronto, estoy segura que en un par de meses buscara un departamento o se ira a vivir con Rose y nos quedaremos solos, sin nuestros niños…

— ¡Ay amor! ambos sabíamos que crecerían y nos costaría dejarlos ir— susurró su esposo en su oído— es algo inevitable. Debemos dejarlos partir.

— De ti era el último que esperaría escuchar aquello— dijo sorprendida su esposa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó volteándola.

—Porque ¿quien era el que hace dieciocho años cuando tenía una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos en los brazos por primera vez dijo que nunca la dejaría ir? — preguntó. Harry sonrió.

— Yo, eso lo recuerdo.

— Entonces, ¿la dejaras ir así sin más? ¿A que siga con su vida sin tenerla bajo tu protección? — preguntó con incredulidad.

— ¿Quien dijo que no la tendré bajo mi protección?— replicó él suspicazmente. Su esposa negó con la cabeza y Harry la besó.

— ¡Eres un bandido! — exclamó separándose.

— Sólo protejo lo que amo— le dijo tomándola en vilo— y ahora… creo que te haré recapacitar mi propuesta.

— ¿Cuál propuesta? — preguntó la pelirroja.

— La de tener a otro Potter en esta casa— dijo y la besó sugerentemente.

— ¡Harry! — dijo poniéndose colorada cuando su esposo caminó con ella por aquél pasillo oscuro dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—Silencio señorita despertará a su hija con tanto alboroto— dijo riendo.

Entro en su habitación sacándose la ropa como pudo y tomando una sudadera se metió en la cama. Estaba exhausta y su cabeza no daba más de tanto cavilar en lo mismo. Deseó tener un pensadero para alivianar un poco la locura que atacaba nuevamente su cerebro al ver los rayos de luna filtrándose en la habitación a través del visillo. Cerró los ojos un momento tratando de serenar su mente; de sacar un instante siquiera a Teddy de sus funciones cerebrales y poder dormir como deseba, sin esa angustia en el pecho.

No tuvo noticias de él en todo el día, ni siquiera su padre sabía donde estaba y comenzaba a preocuparse. Suspiró negando con su cabeza y apagando la luz con la varita se dispuso a dormir. Pero fue en vano, no supo cuanto rato estuvo despierta pero con los ojos cerrados, le parecieron horas envuelta en un silencio sepulcral. Chilló tirando lejos la almohada maldiciendo su poco control cuando de Ted se trataba. Es que tenía aquella convicción en su mente, aquella que le provocaban unos celos tremendos y a la vez un asco gigante contra su persona por pensar y sentir aquello. Era un pensamiento que la carcomía desde el desayuno, esa idea que le provocaba un dolor en el estomago, un borboteo de sangre, una pena gigante y una rabia incuantificable contra ella misma por sentirse tan basura. ¿Acaso no quería que Teddy fuese feliz? Claro que si. ¿Aun cuando su felicidad fuese su prima? ¿Aun cuando Victoire pudiese tenerlo completamente? aun cuando… resopló. Si Teddy había ido donde Victoire la noche anterior no tenia porque sentir celos, rabia o pena. Ella no era nada de él, él no era nada de ella. Sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas pujaban por salir de sus ojos. Tenía un agujero en su corazón y las lágrimas que ya corrían calientes por sus mejillas no ayudaban mucho, pero no le importaba, las dejo salir, necesitaba desahogarse, dejar salir aquello que tenia en el pecho. Pues en el fondo de su corazón entendía que no podía competir con Victoire aunque así lo quisiese, pues ¿quien era ella para quitarle a la persona que amaba su prima aun cuando ella tuviese una chance? No era nadie para hacer aquello y sobre todo muy, muy en el fondo deseba tener aquella oportunidad, una insignificante muestra de cariño de Ted que no fuese sólo fraternal y era lo que mas la hundía en el asco de persona que se sentía cada vez que aquella idea surgía en su mente y se colaba hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, horas al parecer, pues la claridad en su cuarto comenzaba a definir las formas de los muebles. Ya no lloraba, pero sentía sus ojos hinchados y un dolor de cabeza que comenzaba surgir en el centro de su frente. ¿Qué diría Rose si la viese en ese estado luego de que muy animadamente le contase su plan de conquista? De seguro la reprendería… ya no importaba, ni siquiera las palabras de consuelo y el optimismo de Rose sacarían esa sensación de estar pudriéndose por dentro. Se veía así misma como una traidora desleal.

Tomó presurosa el vaso de agua y se quedó mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana de la cocina. Su piel se puso de gallina pues hacia frío y ella andaba solo con una sudadera que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Decidió volver a la cama e intentar dormir algo siquiera. Dejo el vaso sobre el mesón. Salió hacia la escalera cuando por le rabillo del ojos alcanzó a ver un resplandor verdoso y a sus oídos llegaba aquel sonido característico. Volteo hacia la chimenea para ver quien se aparecía mediante red flu. Su corazón palpito furiosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Es evidente quien es la personita que se apareció por la red flu ¿no? n.n

Fue un capitulo largo a mi parecer ¡Pero que va! Ustedes lo merecían por esperarme tanto.

¡NOOOOO! ¡NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR! Lo digo por la escenita de Teddy y Victoire, ustedes supondrán que ambos son adultos. Así que no me golpeen por lanzarlo a los brazos de la semi veela, para mi tampoco fue agradable (ya dirán que soy yo la que escribe pero bue… no le puedo ganar a mi musa inspiradora), me supera.

** Ya saben de quien es esa canción ¿no? Si no la reconocen es de _¡Adele!_ Me permití colocar algunos versos, la corte y puse los que mas significado tenían, aunque en realidad el 99% de esa canción es perfecta para la escena del adiós entre Victoire y el más guapo de todos. Apropósito la canción se llama "_First love_" ojala la escuchen. Yo personalmente la adoro.

¿Qué tal mi pedacito de Harry y Ginny? No puedo evitarlo son mi pareja favorita (A) :$.

Ya sin mas que decir les mando un besote gigante desde acá y les dejó ya el cuarto capitulo. ¡Si! Leyeron bien, ¡el cuarto de un tirón! Una sorpresita por este nuevo año.

Cariños,

Ale.

PD: una de ustedes me aviso de que en _**"**_**Harry Potter punt punto com punto ar**_**"**__ existía esta historia por alguien llamado "__**Alle**__" ¡pues bien __**soy yo**__, no se preocupen! Mi cuenta en esa página es con ese nombre. De todas formas muchísimas gracias por la preocupación. Cualquier cosilla me mandan un inbox. _

_¡Me olvidaba! No subo fanfiction en otras páginas que no sean esta o la anteriormente nombrada, si subo en otra les avisaré._

¡Besotes!

(alguien me puede decir como separo los parrafos en esta cosa! me enferma! queda todo junto ¬¬ ya le lanzo un crucio.)


	4. Chapter 4

Lo prometido es deuda…

"I_mposible_"

— ¡Lily!— se sorprendió el chico. Ella bajó el escalón que había subido y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hasta él y lo abrazó fuerte llenándose de ceniza.

—Me tenías preocupada— le dijo con reproche. Él solo atinó a corresponderle e inundarse con la tibieza de su cuerpo— te fuiste así, sin avisar.

—Perdona yo…— se desembarazó para observarla bien: Llevaba el largo cabello revuelto, una sudadera que dejaba ver sus piernas blancas y sus ojos, sus ojos que estaban hinchados y rojos— por qué… ¿por qué llorabas Lily?

— ¿Yo? —dijo ella tocándose inconcientemente el rostro. Teddy asintió preocupado — ¡estas soñando Ted!

— Te conozco Lily— replicó el muchacho ofendido. Ella desvió la mirada, ¿qué debía decirle? Acaso: si Ted, lloraba porque me siento una basura por quererte, por sentir esto a sabiendas que mi prima esta enamorada de ti y tú de ella, y yo espero en algún momento que tú la olvides y te fijes en mí. Si por eso lloraba Ted, nada de otro mundo ¿no crees?

— No estaba llorando— dijo firme, devolviéndole la mirada, perdiéndose momentáneamente en aquellos ojos como la miel tan profundos…

— ¿Desde cuando me mientes Lily? — preguntó en un susurro acariciando su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos momentáneamente para calmar el calor que comenzaba a nacer en su corazón con ese pequeño gesto. Podía escuchar la respiración calma de Ted y aquel aroma tan característico de su amortentia — y por sobre todo, ¿piensas que me podrás engañar?

— Yo no…— abrió los ojos que chocaron con los suyos, todo el mundo se iba desvaneciendo a su alrededor— no te miento Ted.

— Entonces tendré que fingir que te creo— dijo apartando su mano, sonriendo algo decepcionado. Ella bajo la mirada, todo aquel calor se esfumó en un segundo.

— Por favor no te enojes, no me pasa nada lo prometo— dijo después de un momento de silencio.

— Estabas llorando Lily, tú…— se acercó nuevamente para mirarla a los ojos— tú nunca lloras.

— No es nada, de verdad— dijo nuevamente pero su expresión no engañaba a nadie.

Él la abrazó, deseaba tanto volver a hacerlo que no pensó mucho en aquel momento, sólo se aferró a su cuerpo frágil envolviéndose en aquel aroma cautivante. Lo único que escuchaba era la serena respiración de Lily, tranquilizadora como el murmullo de la brumosa espuma que toca la orilla de la arena en el mar.

— No quiero que llores…— dijo en su oído. Ella asintió— y si no quieres contarme entenderé, sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

— Lo sé, gracias— dijo ella. Permanecieron abrazados un momento más hasta que una vocecita tras ella la hizo dar un respingo y soltarse.

— ¿Lily? ¿Con quien hablas amor? — Su madre venía desde el pasillo envuelta en una bata de seda azul— Teddy ¡que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano?

— Yo venía a ver a mi padrino, tengo que hablar con él— dijo el muchacho rápidamente. Lily bajó la mirada.

— Harry está dándose un baño, prepararé el desayuno— dijo Ginny que observaba de reojo a su hija— ¿estas bien cariño?

— ¡Claro ma! , tengo frío eso es todo— contestó Lily que aferraba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, aquel calor que Teddy le proporcionaba se había esfumado al instante.

— Ve a abrigarte, te esperamos en la cocina— sugirió Ginny. La pelirroja asintió en el momento en que su madre entraba en la cocina y ella comenzaba a subir a su habitación.

— ¡Lily!— la llamó el chico desde los pies de la escalera. Ella volteó.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedes acompañarme mas tarde al Callejón Diagon? — pidió. Ella se quedo viéndolo un instante— claro que si no puedes yo entiendo…

— ¡Claro que quiero! —dijo despertando de su letargo, él sonrió— ahora iré a…

— Si, claro— dijo él excusándola. Ella sonrió y subió aprisa la escalera.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama. ¿Por qué él la miraba de aquella manera?, tan intensa, tan desesperadamente enloquecedora… su piel aun no se normalizaba. Le costaba razonar que Ted pudiese de alguna forma acariciarla así como si ella no fuese la pequeña Lily y a la vez no fuese más que un gesto fraternal. No podía confundir aquello con los deseos que albergaba su corazón. ¡Dios! Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía, que se encontraba a si misma en el cielo con aquellos gestos de cariño que podrían parecer insignificantes para cualquiera. Aun temblaba ligeramente, su cabeza daba vueltas y aquel aroma la perseguía aun cuando él se encontraba lejos. Se había sentido tan bien entre sus brazos que olvidó momentáneamente a Victoire… Victoire si no fuese su prima todo seria diferente, quizá en ese mundo hipotético ella se atrevería a contarle a Ted lo que sentía sin aquel miedo aberrante de que él la despreciase por fijarse en él, en el novio de su prima. Sí, las palabras _"es novio de tu prima"_ martillaban en su cerebro a cada segundo del día. Quería arrancar de su pecho aquello que la mente es incapaz de razonar del todo.

Al salir de la ducha el sol estival ya brillaba en el oriente. El agua caliente la ayudó a revivir su cuerpo que estaba como muerto. Mientras se encontraba bajo el agua decidió que disfrutaría aquella mañana junto a Ted y trataría de poner aprueba sus sentimientos: los guardaría con candado y los dejaría prisioneros, lo mejor era el olvido… sonrió con tristeza.

Se puso aquel vestido verde esmeralda que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, secó su cabello con un simple movimiento de la varita y luego de peinarlo lo dejó suelto. Se miró al espejo, su rostro ya estaba normal, ningún rastro de llanto quedaba en el.

— Siéntate hija, ¿te preparo un chocolate caliente? — preguntó inmediatamente Ginny al verla entrar.

— Si por favor— aceptó Lily — ¿y Ted?

— Está con tu padre en el despacho— informó su madre que la observaba con cariño, conocía tan bien esa expresión que podía verse así misma sufriendo por su esposo en su época escolar.

— ¿De qué crees que hablen? — preguntó Lily luego de un rato de observar atentamente la puerta en busca de algún atisbo de Ted y Harry.

— ¡Que curiosa me salió esta niñita!— exclamó Ginny tendiéndole la taza de humeante chocolate— trabajo, creo que es algo sobre una misión de tu padre.

— ¿Papá trabaja todo el día hoy también? ¿Cuando tomará vacaciones? — preguntó. Ginny soltó un suspiro.

— Trabaja hasta el medio día, y ¿vacaciones? Pues ya sabes como es tu padre, esta en plena investigación no tomara vacaciones hasta completar todo— aclaró su madre rodando los ojos.

— Yo creo que debes obligarlo ¿no crees? — dijo la muchacha con una risita, Ginny movió la mano como para dejar ir aquella idea.

— ¿Harás algo hoy? — preguntó su madre.

— Acompañare a Ted al Callejón Diagon, quizá debe comprar algo— dijo ella alzando los hombros. En ese minuto se dio cuenta que no le había preguntado a Ted a qué exactamente iba al callejón.

— Pues a comprarle un regalo a Hugo ¿no? — supuso su madre. Lily levantó las cejas— es su cumpleaños pasado mañana, ¡no me digas que lo olvidaste!

— ¡Diablos! ¡Debo comprarle algo! —exclamó en el momento que su padre aparecía junto con Ted.

— Mi hija y sus "diablos"— dijo Harry besando la frente de su "pequeña"— ¿Qué olvidaste?

— El cumpleaños de Hugo— explicó, Ted sonrió burlón sentándose frente a ella— ¡no te rías!

— Le compras algo en el callejón Diagon— dijo el chico quitándole el chocolate caliente y bebiendo un sorbo.

— ¡Claro! ¡Por eso me invitaste al callejón Diagon! — lo atajó la chica, Ted rodó los ojos su cabello estaba de un color turquesa particularmente intenso— lo olvidaste también.

— Claro que no, es solo que ayer comenzaron mis vacaciones, no podía ir antes por su regalo— explicó sereno. Lily bufó— no es mi culpa que olvides todo.

— Yo no olvido todo— refutó la muchacha.

— Siempre olvidas algo Lily, hay antecedentes— continuó el chico divertido, le gustaba ver a Lily enojada.

— ¡Trae acá mi taza de chocolate! — dijo ella molesta quitándosela de las manos, Teddy soltó una carcajada junto con su padre, Lily iba a abrir la boca para seguir con la discusión pero la interrumpió Ginny.

— Ya esta bueno, dejen de pelear, parecen marido y mujer— dijo con cierta intención, los dos se pusieron rojos, Ginny sonrió mentalmente.

El Callejón Diagon estaba abarrotado de niños y padres que caminaban presurosos, Lily recordó que faltaba poco para la vuelta a clases y al ver a tantos niños con los brazos llenos de artículos escolares sintió una gran nostalgia por el castillo de Hogwarts. Éste año ella ya no regresaría; éste año ella iría a la escuela de Aurores. Sonrió, recordaba con cuanto encono añoraba entrar a la academia mientras pasaba largas horas en los jardines de Hogwarts. Ahora ella sentía nostalgia de aquel refugio mágico.

— Ya no volverás este año— dijo Ted que parecía leer su mente. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, miel… ojos como la miel.

— ¿Estas leyendo mi mente? —preguntó divertida, él soltó una carcajada.

— Sólo conozco aquella mirada— dijo él. ¿Era capaz el tiempo de detenerse cada vez que ella se perdía en aquellos ojos tan indescifrables? — ¿entonces?

— ¿mmm...?

— ¿A donde iremos primero? — dijo él divertido. Lily resopló mentalmente _"¿donde había quedado el control?"_

— Creo que a la sucursal que tiene Derbis y Banges, quiero comprarle un telescopio lunar, ya sabes que ama mirar el cielo— dijo la muchacha. Ted le cogió la mano de pronto y la hizo cruzar la calle abarrotada de gente. Un par de gatos pasaron entre sus piernas y una niña de no más de 6 años corría para atraparlos.

— ¡Locura escolar!— bufó al ser empujada por un par de magos presurosos, casi cayó al suelo, pero Ted fue más rápido y la cogió fuertemente de la cintura.

— ¿Estas bien?

— ¡Claro que si!— dijo ella un tanto roja, odiaba ser la damisela en apuros — ¿dejarás de preguntarme eso el día de hoy?

— Perdona por preocuparme— dijo con el rostro sereno. Ella rodó los ojos y aceptó la mano que él le ofrecía— la tienda esta mas adelante.

— ¿Te conté que Hugo entró a la escuela de astronomía del Cairo? — comentó Lily con voz serena, en son de disculpa. Ted negó— la semana pasada se enteró, partirá en quince días más.

— Supongo que Hermione estará orgullosa, es la mejor escuela que hay— dijo Ted imaginando a Hermione llorando de alegría, Lily captó el sentido de la oración y soltó una risita.

— ¡Te perdiste la mejor escena de llanto que mi abuela y tía Hermione pudiesen lograr!, hasta Hugo se rió mas tarde cuando ninguna de las dos estaba cerca— comentó la pelirroja. Ted apretó su mano para que un grupo de magos y brujas que venían en dirección opuesta no los separase, su corazón latió apresuradamente.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña tienda al menos unas diez personas estaban ordenas en fila frente a la caja donde una chica particularmente hermosa cobraba el valor de los artículos. Un hombre bajito los saludó alegremente.

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué puede ofrecerles Derbis y Banges? ¿Buscan algo en particular? —preguntó de un sopetón, Ted ahogó la carcajada ante la voz chillona del hombre.

— ¡Hola!, si, creo haber visto en uno de sus catálogos un telescopio lu…

— ¿Lunar? — terminó el hombre mientras arreglaba las torcidas gafas en su curva nariz. Lily asintió— pues tenemos toda una gama de esos, el mas reciente llegó la semana pasada desde Centroamérica es un ejemplar único, ¡hecho en los talleres astronómicos sobrevivientes de la extinta escuela Maya!, los otros ejemplares son también de una de las mejores escuelas astronómicas, la griega y por supuesto la mejor de todas ubicada en el Cairo.

El monólogo del hombre se alargó por quince minutos más, les hizo una descripción completa de los mas de ocho ejemplares de telescopios lunares que había en la tienda y cuando al fin pudieron intervenir en la conversación Lily eligió uno muy modesto bañado en plata. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió dejar escapar que el regalo era para Hugo, que había logrado entrar en la Escuela Astronómica del Cairo, de la que el vendedor parecía saber mucho, estaba segura de que la perorata del hombre se hubiese extendido por quince minutos más. Se apartó del mesón en el que el vendedor afinaba con su varita el telescopio y gravaba el nombre de Hugo en un costado. Se perdió en el escaparate de la tienda, observaba las decenas de artilugios, unos conocidos otros que no había visto nunca. Cuando se hubo aburrido de mirar se dispuso a volver donde Teddy. Lo ubicó en la fila de pago, ya era su turno y la muchacha que cobraba le lanzó una mirada encendida que hizo rugir el pequeño leoncito que llevaba dentro. Teddy muy educadamente le sonrió a la muchacha que deliberadamente se movía a una lentitud poco probable en la vida real. Se contuvo de ir y sacarle los ojos a la muy furcia. Junto con la boleta de venta la muchacha le tendió a al metamorfago un trozo de pergamino y le cerró un ojo de manera insinuante.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó Lily enojada. Teddy alzó una ceja— ¿qué?

— ¿Qué bicho te picó? — preguntó él devuelta. La pelirroja prefirió omitir que el de los "celos", así que se dio la media vuelta.

— ¡Vamos! —Dijo saliendo de la tienda y chocando con un par de chicos que traían en sus manos un par de sendas escobas— ¡por el amor de Merlín!

— ¡Discúlpanos guapa! — dijo uno de ellos, debían tener su edad. Lily bufó desembarazándose de ambos y sus escobas. Pero los muchachos no le abrieron el paso.

— Creo que te he visto antes…— dijo uno de ellos mirándola cándidamente con sus ojos negros, Lily resopló intentando pasar— si, en mis sueños, la musa de mis sueños.

— ¿Me permites invitarte una cerveza de manteca dulzura? — preguntó el otro con una voz que pretendía ser seductora, Lily bufó casi igual que el viejo gato color canela de su tía Hermione, Crookshanks.

— ¡Ey! ¡Apártense buitres!— dijo Ted con una nota de aspereza en la voz, su pelo era de un negro carbón, ambos chicos alzaron la vista, Teddy les llevaba lámenos veinte centímetros a los dos y era muchísimo mas fornido.

— Perdón hermano, no sabíamos que esta belleza ya estaba ocupada— dijo el de cabello rubio alzando los brazos en actitud de disculpa. Lily no aguantó mas, se abrió el paso empujando a uno de ellos.

— ¡Adiós preciosa! — gritó el otro.

Camino rápidamente. Lo que le faltaba un par de "galanes" con aires de casanova. Teddy se le unió prontamente con el telescopio envuelto en papel cartón y otro paquete un poco más pequeño bajo su brazo izquierdo. Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna hasta que se encontraron en Florean y Fortescue. El muchacho aun conservaba el color negro en el cabello y observaba a Lily que llevaba el entrecejo fruncido.

— Muy _amigable _la cajera de la tienda— dijo ella al fin.

— Al igual que el parcito ese— espetó Teddy.

— Al menos yo estoy soltera ¿no crees? ¡¿Qué diría Victoire si te viera coqueteando con esa?! — dijo ella dejando salir todos sus celos en cada palabra, aunque no distinguía bien si era por Victoire, la muchacha de la tienda o ambas juntas.

— Primero yo no he coqueteado con nadie— dijo él un tanto enojado — y segundo yo no creo que Victoire me diga algo, ella y yo ya no somos nada.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Lily mirándolo impresionada. Él soltó el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

— Eso— dijo no queriendo hablar mas— ¿uno de limón?

— ¿Cómo? —dijo ella confundida, algo vibraba en su interior, ¿esperanza tal vez? Y al mismo tiempo el rostro de Ted, tan esquivo y ausente frenaban aquel arrebato de egoísmo en su interior.

— Si quieres un helado de limón, es tu favorito— dijo él.

— Cla… claro— respondió turbada. Ted le tendió los paquetes y entró en la heladería abarrotada de gente.

Caminaron por el callejón degustando del helado en silencio. Lily no encontraba las palabras para tocar el tema de Victoire con Ted y él no daba ninguna señal de cambiar aquella expresión de su rostro, inescrutable. Llegaron hasta la muralla que daba al Caldero Chorreante y antes de que el chico tocara el ladrillo que permitía abrir el pasadizo con la varita, Lily puso su mano en su antebrazo, él volteó a un costado y bajó el brazo que suspendía en dirección a la muralla.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidamos algo? — dijo mirando los paquetes. Ella negó.

— Lo siento— dijo

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó él.

— El que terminaras con Victoire, yo se que ambos se querían mucho— dijo Lily. Ted se perdió un momento en aquellos ojos chocolates. Lily luchaba interiormente con sus sentimientos, de verdad sentía que Ted hubiese terminado con la mujer que quería pero por el otro… significaba que ella tenia una oportunidad con él ¿o no?

— Vamos Lily que no se acaba el mundo, lo nuestro con Victoire ya estaba desgastado— dijo el muchacho con una serenidad que rayaba en el budismo. Le sonrió para que no se preocupase— tal vez salga con la chica esa de la tienda, me dio su número.

— ¡Pero como puedes! —dijo ella cegada por los celos que arremetían y hacían hervir su sangre.

—Estoy bromeando Lily— dijo él corriendo un mechón de su cabello hacia un costado de su rostro.

La observaba sonreír dulcemente. Ella siempre sonreía de esa forma pensó, mientras aceptaba el trozo de chocolate que le tendía. Sus dedos rozaron su delicada mano. Ella se dejó caer a su lado y degusto con placer aquel chocolate, cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Me alegra que viniésemos aquí!— dijo ella abriendo los ojos. Él aun la observaba.

—A mi igual— dijo apartando la vista.

Estaban en un parque a las afueras de Londres (1), era muy extenso y repleto de decenas de diferentes tipos de árboles. Lo que mas le gustaba a Lily era la flora y fauna del lugar: jazmines, peonías (sus favoritas), rosas, girasoles, tulipanes, margaritas y seguía la lista. Variedades de pájaros y mariposas que era lo que más le atraía. Se acordaba del primer día que piso aquel lugar, fue Ted precisamente el que la trajo cuando tenía quince años.

El sol se filtraba por el follaje del inmenso roble que les daba sombra. Teddy dejaba vagar la mirada por su ser, pensó que se veía hermosa en aquel vestido que dejaba ver las pecas de sus brazos y largo cabello que solía ir un tanto alborotado, eso le daba un aire de ensoñación. Mordió el chocolate fuertemente acordándose del par de buitres del callejón. Ella era muy hermosa y atraía la mirada de los hombres ¿estaba celoso?, negó, luego recapacitó, si estaba celoso, pero claramente lo atribuía a su lado protector, fraternal, James y Albus lo matarían si no la cuidases de esos desvergonzados. Si, eso era.

— ¿Qué piensas tanto eh? — lo interrumpió ella.

—En si le gustará a Hugo mi regalo— mintió rápidamente.

— ¿Qué le compraste?— preguntó curiosa pues no se había percatado de aquello con la tipeja esa de la tienda y luego con todo el barullo del callejón.

—Una muñeca inflable— dijo el serio, Lily lo golpeo duramente en le hombro— ¡ay! ¡Que no hace falta!

— ¿Tienes un lado cómico? — preguntó enojada. Él apretó una de sus mejillas, le recordó a aquellos pellicos que le daba la esposa de su tío Percy cuando era pequeña, se exasperó.

—Le compré las constelaciones dentro de una esfera mágica— explicó el chico aun riéndose de ella que se sobaba el lado que él había apretado— el vendedor me explicó que sirve tanto para astronomía como para ver los presagios que trae el destino— Esto último lo dijo imitando a la vieja profesora de adivinaciones de Hogwarts, la señora Trelawney. Ella soltó una carcajada que él no tardo en seguir. Su cabello se torno nuevamente turquesa.

La tarde se les pasó volando. Se dedicaron a hablar de todo lo que se les venía a la mente, a disfrutar de aquellos silencios tan agradables entre ambos. Almorzaron junto a un pequeño lago artificial donde nadaban algunos cisnes de albo plumaje. Teddy se perdía continuamente en aquellos ojos chocolates, en el resplandor rojizo que emitía el cabello de Lily al sol, su risa alegre… y Lily por otro lado creía que soñaba, nunca había tenido un día así con Ted, no quería regresar a casa, ya no pensaba en nada triste, se la estaba pasando bien y así quería recordar ese día.

El crepúsculo les aviso que era hora de volver a casa. Aparecieron en medio de la sala de la Madriguera pues ahí estarían sus padres.

— ¿Donde estarán? — se preguntó Lily que entraba en la cocina esperando encontrar ahí a alguno de ellos. Teddy miró hacia el jardín trasero por la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par.

— Tomando cerveza de mantequilla, ¡mira están Rose y Hugo también! — dijo Teddy. Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró escaleras arriba.

— ¡Hay… que esconder esto! —Dijo señalándole los regalos— ya sabes que Hugo es igual a mi padrino Ron, un tanto inquieto con los cumpleaños, ¡aun cree que tiene diez!

Entraron en su habitación que estaba ordenada y con las ventanas abiertas, el visillo ondeaba con la brisa. Lily se apresuró en abrir el armario y esconder los paquetes dentro, luego sin siquiera apuntar con la varita cerro mágicamente el sello del armario.

— ¡Ey! — Exclamó impresionado— ¿cómo lo haz hecho?

— ¿Qué? — dijo ella quitándose los tacones y rebuscando en un baúl sus viejas sandalias.

—Hiciste magia sin varita— dijo él apuntando el armario. Ella sonrió.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Soy la hija de Harry Potter! —Dijo ella con una fingida altivez, que le quedaba muy mal, luego sonrió— sólo puedo hacer cosas como esas, papá me ha estado entrenando desde que tengo dieciséis, ya sabes, me servirá en la academia.

— ¡Te felicito a mi me costo mas de 6 años la magia sin varita y aun estoy en ello!— dijo él con orgullo. Ella rodó los ojos mientra se calzaba las sandalias.

— Merlín ¡ni que fuera Dombledore!, que en paz descanse— dijo inmediatamente— no te entusiasmes que me cuesta a horrores, pero hay veces que me resulta.

—Esta bien doña modestia— dijo él resoplando— ¿bajamos ya?

— ¡Claro! —Dijo ella besándolo en la mejilla en un arrebato poco razonado, él se quedo como atontado— ¡Ey! ¡El último que llega se casa con Trelawney!

Una vez en el jardín se dirigió rápidamente a saludar a sus primos. También estaban en el jardín, riendo de lo lindo de algo que no entendía muy bien, su madre, abuela y su tía Hermione, mas allá su padre conversaba con Ron.

— ¡Ey! ¡Aquí esta la aurora del momento! — dijo Ron cuando se hubo acercado a saludar.

— ¡Aun no lo soy!

—Pero eres una honoraria ¿no?—le recordó él, ella se sonrojó, todos sabían la historia de su embestidura a los cinco años cuando casi hizo enloquecer a su padre.

—Eso mismo le recordaba yo la noche pasada— dijo Ted con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Y aquí esta el inefable! — Dijo Ron— con tanto sobrino experto en defensa contra las artes oscuras no necesitare pagarle a un guardaespaldas la próxima vez que tenga que ir a los países bajos arrastrado por George y sus locas ideas.

— ¡No soy inefable!— aclaró Ted.

—Pero lo suponemos— dijo Lily, él negó con un movimiento de cabeza, divertido. No podía revelar que hacia exactamente en el Departamento de Misterios y eso de los inefables era otra argucia para proteger a un selecto grupos de personajes que realizaban algunas misiones que no podrían explicar ni siquiera al Ministro de Magia.

— Ahora, si no es demasiado pedirles— continuó su tío— creo que es hora de cenar ¿no compadre?

— ¡No cambias! ¡Te conozco hace más de treinta años y aun sólo piensas en comer Ron! — exclamó su padre que la tenia sujeta a su lado.

— ¡El encanto Weasley! — dijeron a coro Ron, Lily y Teddy. Los cuatro soltaron una carcajada.

— ¡¿De que ríen eh?! — preguntó Rose que venía junto con Hugo a avisarles que la comida estaba siendo servida ya.

—Del encanto Weasley— dijo Lily, Rose rodó los ojos.

— ¡Ya me lo suponía! ¡La cena esta lista papa! — dijo la chica. Todos rieron.

Mientras se encaminaban hacia el huerto de árboles frutales, donde se dispusieron un par de mesas para la cena, Rose la apartó un poco relegándose de los hombres que habían comenzado a hablar de quiddch.

— ¡Cuéntamelo todo! — le dijo en un susurro. Lily sonrió— ¡ay dios! ¿Tan bien lo pasaron?

— ¿Como sabes...? Mi madre te dijo que habíamos salido de compras— dijo respondiéndose la pregunta que no había alcanzado a formular. Rose resopló con impaciencia.

—Si, pero eso es otro cuento, ¡desembucha! — apremió la chica, a Lily se le iluminaron los ojos— ¡ay Merlín! Si tan solo vieras tu rostro cuando llegaste, tan feliz, hace tiempo no te veía sonreír así Lily.

—Te contare todo, no es la gran cosa ¿si? No es para que casi saltes de emoción— le dijo aprensiva, Rose no le hizo caso— además tengo una noticia que darte.

— ¿Sobre Ted? — preguntó, Lily asintió— ¡pues dime!

—Ahora no— le dijo cuando hubieron llegado a la mesa— después de cenar, tengo hambre.

— ¡Me vas a matar! —chilló la castaña, Lily le cerró un ojo sentándose junto a Hugo.

— ¡¿Qué hay primo favorito?! —Preguntó plantándole un beso en la mejilla a Hugo— ¡no queda nada para tu cumpleaños!

— ¡Ahá! ¡Nos iremos de parranda! —le dijo en un susurro para que su madre no escuchara— ya sabes a una discoteca muggle, ¡Rose fue la de la idea!

— ¡No me digas! —se entusiasmo Lily que jamás había ido a uno de esos salones de baile que los muggles llamaban discotecas.

— ¡Claro que si! Primero cantamos mi cumpleaños feliz aquí y luego viramos a la discoteca — dijo el muchacho entusiasmado, Lily pensó que se parecía mucho al ánimo que presentaba su tío George cuando hablaban de parrandear. Los ojos azules de Hugo brillaban como los de su padre.

— ¿Y quien mas va?

—Pues todos los que quieran, y bueno también va Loretta— dijo sonrojándose un poco en las orejas.

— ¿Loretta? ¿Al fin y son novios? — preguntó la chica, Hugo asintió— ¡me alegro tanto!, ¿cuando pensabas contármelo eh?

—A ver, a ver ¿que tanto trama ya el parcito? —exclamó Ron desde el otro lado de la mesa con una pierna de pollo en alto.

— ¡Nada, nada! — dijeron ambos a la vez.

— ¡Los vigilo eh!

— ¡Ronald! —lo reprendió su mujer ante sus modales a la hora de comer. Los comensales comenzaron a ccenar animadamente. Ted le regaló una sonrisa desde el otro lado que hizo que no atinara bien al dejar el vaso de zumo sobre la mesa dando lo vuelta, derramando el jugo anaranjado sobre el blanco mantel.

— ¡Diablos! — gruñó, Rose se rió burlonamente pues se alcanzó a darse cuenta de todo.

—Tergeo— murmuró dedicándole una mirada asesina a su prima. Teddy Remus Lupin la descolocaba con aquellas sonrisitas tan sexys, tan francas, tan suyas.

—Cierra la boca Lily— susurró Hugo con el mismo humor que su hermana. Ella entrecerró los ojos con pesadez— no vaya a ser que una mosca entre por ahí mientras te quedas como boba mirando a Ted.

— ¡Pero que dices! — chilló bajito, Hugo rodó los ojos azules.

—Eres tan evidente prima y yo te conozco tan bien— dijo él negando despreocupadamente— te doy mi aprobación.

— ¡Por el amor de Merlín! — dijo la chica. Rose alzaba los hombros desde el otro lado de la mesa. _¿Acaso era tan evidente con sus sentimientos?_ Su padre la miraba disimuladamente. Si no dejaba de comportarse como niñita de quince todo el mundo se daría cuenta. Volvió su vista hacia la comida hasta que la cena finalizó, Hugo reía a su lado. Quería estrangular a ese par de Weasleys.

Nociva. Sí, la mirada que Ted le estaba dirigiendo desde aquella esquina era nociva para su salud mental. Rose murmuraba algo en su oído que ella no estaba escuchando en realidad. Es que aquellos ojos la traspasaban. Las tres mujeres mayores parloteaban en un costado mientras sorbían un té, su padre, Ron y Hugo jugaban una partida de ajedrez (Harry y Hugo contra su padrino) y él se mantenía en aquella esquina junto a su abuelo que leía el periódico, fijando su mirada en aquellos ojos chocolates tan calidos y brillantes. Él se levantó sigilosamente y salió hacia el jardín atravesando la cocina. Lily hizo lo mismo dejando a Rose con la palabra en la boca y una sonrisita amplia, la castaña cruzó los dedos tras la espalda. No era la única que se percató de la salida de Lily, otro par de ojos chocolatados miraron disimuladamente la puerta de la cocina por donde desapareció la estela roja.

— ¿Te vas? —preguntó una suave voz a sus espaldas.

— Salí a tomar aire— respondió girando un poco para verla, su esbelta figura oculta en la oscuridad contrastaba con la luz amarillenta que salía desde la cocina tras la puerta abierta.

Ella se acercó un poco colocándose justo a su lado. El susurro de los árboles al mecerse suavemente por la brisa era relajante. Lily lo miró, la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos claros. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, la noche estaba fresca.

—Tienes frío— Afirmó Teddy mirándola. Ella asintió, la atrajo a su cuerpo.

—Gracias— dijo ella en un susurro, su corazón latía furioso dentro de su pecho, el aroma de Ted la envolvía.

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a la playa este fin de semana— dijo de pronto Ted. Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿A la playa? — Preguntó — ¿tú y yo?

—Bueno…— dijo él dudando— también pensaba en invitar a Rose y Hugo.

—Ah…— dijo ella más decepcionada. _Claro, claro Lily enfócate, sólo eres eso: Lily, la hija de su padrino, su amiga, casi hermana_— claro, ¡será divertido!

— ¿De verdad? — dijo contento el chico. Ella sintió.

— ¿Y donde iremos? — preguntó Lily.

—Pues mi abuela tiene una casa en la costa oeste— dijo él. La pelirroja lo miró asombrada, no tenia idea de aquello— la arrendó por años, hace algunos meses esta bacía y me la ha legado en herencia, ya sabes como es.

—Todo por adelantado— agregó Lily. Teddy asintió —entonces ¡¿cuando nos vamos?!

—Si quieren este mismo sábado, antes tengo que hacer algunas cosas en el ministerio— añadió el muchacho.

— ¡Eres igual a mi padre no dejan de trabajar ni en vacaciones! — lo reprendió la chica.

—Estoy seguro de que tú serás igual, espera y verás— dijo el pegándola nuevamente a su cuerpo.

— ¿Ahora ves el futuro?

—Ya te dije que te conozco bien Lily.

— ¿A si?

—Sí.

— ¿Y que estoy pensando ahora?

—Pues no leo mentes cielo, aunque si me dejas uso la legerimancia— dijo él con un tono de voz alegre. Ella soltó una risita que sonó bastante infantil.

— ¡Serás!

Se quedaron un momento mas ahí fuera. Contemplando el cielo cuajado de estrellas y la luna que aun se presentaba redonda. Teddy se veía particularmente hermoso bajo la luz plateada pensó y luego se ruborizó al escuchar las palabras que al parecer él dijo sin pensar.

—Pareces resplandecer bajo la luna— dijo como si nada en un tono apacible— digo, tu piel se ve nacarada, como con aquel brill…

Se calló abruptamente y la soltó con poco cuidado. Lily se quedó viendo aquellos ojos, podía ver su reflejo en sus pupilas dilatadas. Ted tragó en seco.

—Creo que es hora de entrar, debo ir a la casa de mi abuela— dijo el chico adelantándose. Lily estaba inmóvil en el mismo lugar— ¿vienes?

—No, yo…— lo miró nuevamente, mas bien lo contempló, como de costumbre: aquel cabello que era el suyo, color arena, sus ojos tan indescifrables, penetrantes, intensos, su cuerpo atlético, pero no robusto, aquella aura magnética…

— ¿Tú…? —preguntó al ver que no le contestaba, la verdad su mirada lo ponía nervioso.

—Yo me quedaré un rato mas— respondió la chica bajando la mirada. _No, no podía ser mas evidente _pensó mientras se reprendía mentalmente.

—Entonces me despido— dijo él acercándose y besando su mejilla, su piel quemó— nos vemos este viernes. Fue un estupendo día pecosa.

—Cuídate ¿si? — pidió ella un tanto turbada, él le cerró un ojo y cayó completamente rendida, era imposible dejar de amarlo, de apartar la vista, desear besarlo con ansias, calcinarse bajo su penetrante mirada.

—No te preocupes pequeña— dijo, acarició su mejilla bajando hasta su cuello ligeramente con las yemas de sus dedos, apartó la mano de forma brusca— adiós Lily.

—Adiós Ted…— dijo cuando él ya se hubo perdido dentro de la casa. Soltó el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones y se estremeció un instante. ¿Lo había soñado todo? ¡Oh! definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

Rose apareció en el marco de la muerta, se acercó a ella. Y se quedó viéndola fijamente.

— ¡Lo vi todo! ¡Ese hombre es todo tuyo! —dijo ansiosamente. Lily pareció despertar de su letargo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Que dices Rose!

— ¡Lo que faltaba, te quedaste sin neuronas luego de toda aquella escenita! — le dijo su prima negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡Ay Rose!… ¿es posible amar a alguien de esta manera?

—Claro que si boba… ¡ahora! Creo que me tienes que contar muchas cosas— apremió su prima, Lily asintió— ¡bien! ¡Pues hoy me quedo en esta casa!, ya todos se están yendo, ven a despedirte.

Las dos entraron en la estancia; una emocionada por lo que acababa de ver y la otra con los sentidos aun alborotados y una sensación creciente en su pecho. Estaba decidida, era imposible pensar siquiera en dejar de amarlo, imposible.

(1) aquel parque no tengo idea si existe más allá de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> ¡okay! No se quejen que me salió bastante largo (hahahah). ¿Qué les pareció?. Lo que si les digo es que ante noche mis deditos tan inocentes se descontrolaron y escribieron una escena ¡que me traía de las mechas! Se que les gustará pero como nada en esta vida es tan perfecto y yo estoy bajo la influencia de Bellatrix (sí, mi otro lado, el malvado) tendrán que esperar unos cuaaantos capítulos mas para leerla.

¡Me he enfocado en este fic! Alucino con algunas escenas, se me vienen a la mente en todas partes y debo ordenarlas, creo que tendremos fic para rato y aprovecharé que mi musa esta inspirada para escribir todo lo posible en estas vacaciones porque a mediados de marzo devuelta a la universidad y ahí si que me ataca mi lado hermionesco y me lanzo a los estudios Muggles como condenada y los dejo a ustedes pagando por aquello.

Bueno sin más que decir, espero por ahí sus comentarios y a ver que me dicen del cap. ¡Ya estoy comenzando el quinto! ¡Ay me emociono al decirlo! _Quinto capitulo _(vuelve a repetir en voz alta como enamorada). Okay, sí ¡me volví loca!. Otra cosa, creo que el quinto lo subiré por la semana del 20 porque el día 23 se acaban mis exámenes. Por cierto crucen los dedos por mi este 14 y 18 tengo dos exámenes, ¡estoy de los nervios!

¡Sin más monologar! ¡Dejo de dar la lata!

¡Los quiero muchote! ¡Besos, abrazos, chocolates, flores y pura alegría para ustedes!

Atte yo, Ale completamente híper ventilada.

¡Que alguien diga _Nox_ y me apague por favor!

PD: se vienen muchas cosas en este fic: ¡festejon por el cumpleaños numero 18 de Hugo, salida a la playa, subasta y más!

;D


End file.
